Elemental Disaster
by FreeTheSoul888
Summary: Four girls with the power of the four major elements on their sides must find the Shikon Jewel and stop the evil mastermind Maeko, but along the way they meet these four mysterious boys...to find out more R&R (InuKag)
1. The Journey and the Boys Resurrected

Chapter 1

The four lonely figures stood in the distance the sun was rising behind them. They knew what they needed to do. But even though they didn't show it... they were all afraid. They were afraid that they might fail and the world as they knew would never exist.

But they held their heads high and with nothing but their weapons, powers, and each other. They set off to find Maeko before it was too late.

"Are we there yet?" Asked a very impatient Kagome. "We've been walking for ten hours."

"Oh stop your complaining you lazy ass. You heard Mistress Kaede we can't stop until we get to our destination." An angry Kikyo replied.

"Would you two please stop fighting?" Sango asked in an exhausted tone. "I'm really starting to get a headache from you two yelling at each other."

"Plus if you don't shut up you might attract our enemies into coming. Do you really want to start a huge… no an enormous fight at this time at night?" Ayame, the fiery red head questioned.

"No… I'm sorry I'll try not to complain for the rest of the journey." Kagome apologized. "But Ayame…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't overreact so much!"

"What do you mean?" She asked. Kagome went over to Ayame and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Our enemy probably doesn't even know we're here yet so we are perfectly safe."

A man in a dark cloak was standing in front of his magic mirror and was manically laughed at the four young warriors that were arguing from inside it.

"Those stupid girls have no clue that I'm on to their pathetic little plan." He said to no one in particular. "They think they can find the Shikon Jewel before me how pathetic."

"He walked out of the room and down the hall. He opened a door, inside were a bunch of test tubes and beakers and a lot of disgusting things in jars like brains and hearts from different animals and demons he had slayed over the past couple of years and kept them nicely preserved. He kept walking though throughout the room looking into the many different test tubes trying to find the four he needed. Finally he came to the last four test tubes in that room and they were the exact four that he needed to carry out his plan. He then proceeded to a leaver and pulled it, there was a lot of flashing lights and strange sounds as the four test tubes burst open and four young handsome boys came tumbling out.

One of them got up first; he looked to be about seventeen, or eighteen years old. He had amber eyes and long flowing silvery hair. He would have looked like a normal teenager if it wasn't for the two adorable dog ears that were placed on top of his head. He also wore a red kimono. The second one to get up was another seventeen or eighteen old boy who almost looked identical to the first one. Except he had dark eyes that emitted hate for everything around him. He had no ears but a long boa that was draped around one of his shoulders, and on his forehead was the symbol of a crescent moon that was black. The third boy was also a little mean looking. He had black hair tied in a ponytail and he as well had dark eyes but they were not as scary as the second boy. He wore clothing that looked like the fur of wolves and he also had a very cute tail. And the fourth boy had black hair as well tied up in a rat tail style. He wore a long navy blue cloak that made him look like a monk, and he held a staff in his hand. He would have looked like a normal boy to if only he didn't have a wind tunnel in his right hand that would suck up anything that was in its path.

As soon as all the boys were standing the man addressed them by name…

"Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga do you remember who I am?" He asked.

"Yes Lord Maeko. What do you wish of me?'' They all asked at the same time.

"There are these four annoying girls that plan to interfere with my plans to find the Shikon Jewel. I want you to stop them."

"Do you wish us to kill them my Lord?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Not yet. I might be able to use them in my plans. Just distract them from their mission as best as you can until I need them."

"How should we do that Master?" This time Kouga asked.

"Send your warriors and beast to fight them. And maybe you should get to know them as well"

"Why would you want us to get to know them Master Maeko?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME ABOUT THIS! I have my reasons, now go and fulfill my orders or feel the wrath of my power!" Maeko yelled.

"Yes Lord Maeko." They all said, and with that they left.

That's the first chapter hope you all liked it. The pairings for this story are of course Inu Yasha with Kagome, Miroku with Sango, Sesshoumaru with Kikyo and Ayame with Kouga. That's all I have to say right now see you in the next chapter


	2. Boys Argue, Girls Argue

                                                                                                                **Chapter 2**

            Inu Yasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku ran through the forest.  They were following the scent of the four annoying girls that their Lord Meako wanted to keep from finding the Jewel.  But it didn't take long before the boys started fighting.

            I think that when we find these girls, we should send some of our warriors to test their strength. - Miroku suggested.

            ''That is a good plan Miroku.'' Agreed Sesshomaru.

            ''I agree as well.'' Kouga said.  ''I shall send my wolves to test them.

            ''Your weak wolves wouldn't even be able to destroy a piece of paper, or catch a small field mouse.  And you expect us to let you send them to defeat these women that have these mystical powers? I don't think so.''

            ''How dare you say that about my wolves Sesshomaru!'' Kouga said furiously. ''My wolves are ten times more stronger than your pitiful army of Jakens!''

            ''If you haven't forgotten Kouga, my pitiful army destroyed thousands of cities and killed millions of people in the past year.''

            ''They probably went crazy because of how annoying they are!''

            ''We should not be arguing amongst ourselves.  Our enemy is the girls, not us.  Do you want to be punished by Lord Meako?''  Miroku exclaimed.  That was enough to get both of them to shut up.  Inu Yasha who had been very quiet all this time, decided to speak up.

            ''I think that me and Kouga should go see these women while Miroku and Sesshomaru should stay here and wait.''

            ''And why should it be you and Kouga who get to go?'' Miroku asked.

            ''No offense but if we want them to take us seriously I don't think your Warrior Raccoons or Sesshomaru's Jaken  Army will make that big of an impression on them.  Kouga's wolves and my rabid dogs will make them think twice before interfering with master Maeko's plans.'' He answered.  Miroku and Sesshomaru finally agreed and then Kouga and Inu Yasha ran off deeper into the forest.

                                                                                                ______________________

            The girls finally reached the end of the forest.  Once they came out into the light Kagome collapsed.  Of coarse everyone knew she was exaggerating but since they were also tired Sango and Ayame just ignored it.  Unfortunately Kikyo wasn't as nice.

            ''Kagome get up! We're not out of the forest yet!'' Kikyo bellowed.

            ''Are you not just a little bit tired Kikyo?'' Kagome asked.

            ''No actually, I'm not.  Now like I said before get up!''

            ''No! I want to rest first!''

            Kikyo raised her hand towards Kagome and said… ''Kagome, don't make me use this.''  Ayame backed away and Sango shook her head as she thought of what was going to happen.  Kagome though just stared at Kikyo's hand at first.  Then she realized what she was going to do.

            ''You wouldn't dare?'' She asked nervously.

            Kikyo smirked and answered, ''Oh yes I would.''  A blue light surrounded Kikyo.  Then water splashed out of her hand and hit Kagome.  The impact from the water made Kagome slide a few feet across the forest floor.  Ayame and Sango backed up even further, they knew what was going to happen and they didn't want to get caught in between.  It took Kagome a couple of seconds to regain her composure.  Then after wiping away most of the dirt she gave Kikyo an evil glare.

            ''You're going to wish you never did that.'' She threatened.  A green aura appeared around her; she closed her eyes and then quickly raised her hands.  Vines came crashing out of the ground; they wrapped themselves around Kikyo then pinned her down.  

            She then pulled an arrow out of her quiver and aimed her bow at Kikyo's heart.  Sango and Ayame had to stop Kagome.  When she let go of the arrow a ball of fire burned it before it could do any damage.  ''Why did you do that Ayame?'' Kagome asked.  ''I was about to finish her.''  Ayame was holding two balls of fire in her hands that disappeared quickly.  

''You know why'' She answered.  

Sango was busy using her wind power to uproot the vines.  When she was done she looked at Kagome then at Kikyo and said… ''I think we've had enough fun for today.  Shall we continue?''  Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other one last time before nodding their heads in agreement.  Ayame then took the lead and they continued.  And for the rest of the way to the city was a quiet one. 


	3. Battle in the Streets

**Chapter 3**

                ''Finally, Civilization!'' Ayame exclaimed as they entered the city of Tokyo.  Kagome looked around at the hustling and bustling of the streets and watched as everyone was shopping for bargains.  Suddenly a rock zoomed past her face.  She looked in the direction of a fruit vender throwing rocks at a young girl.  The girl looked to be about eight or ten years old, she had Wedgwood blue hair, dark skin, and beautiful violet eyes.  One of the rocks was about to hit her when an arrow appeared and knocked it away.

          ''Who did that!'' The vender yelled.

          ''I did.'' Kagome said as she walked in front of the child with her arms crossed. ''How dare you throw rocks at an innocent child? You should be ashamed of yourself!'' Kagome screamed.

          ''Innocent? You call her innocent.  She tried to steal an apple from my stand, she's a thief and should not be allowed to go unpunished.''  Kagome sauntered over to him and slammed some coins onto the table.

          ''That should be enough.'' As the vender stood there dumbstruck Kagome grabbed an apple and went over to the little girl.  She handed the apple to her and said… ''Here you go.''  The girl starred at Kagome for a few seconds.  Then she timidly grabbed the apple from her hand.

          ''Thank you.'' She whispered.  Then she vanished into the crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Inu Yasha observed Kagome as she was yelling at the fruit vender, while her three companions were just watching her with disbelief.  He had to admit that the four women were very pretty.  But he quickly shook the idea out of his mind and examined the girls' faces and outfits so he could remember them for future reference.

          The first girl, (Kagome) had raven black hair that glittered in the sun and warm brown eyes.  She wore a green blouse with a white tie, a forest green sailor skirt that was a few inches above her knees and she wore brown high heeled shoes.  She also had a bow in one hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back.  The second one, (Kikyo) who seemed to be the oldest had black hair too but it was tied in a ponytail and two hoops of hair were hanging down beside each ear.  Her eyes reminded Inu Yasha of Sesshomaru.  She was wearing a sequined blue tank top, a navy blue armored skirt, pale blue wristbands, and boots that shimmered like the ocean's surface.  She also seemed to have two katana's that were still in their sheaths.  The third women, (Sango) as well had black hair tied in a ponytail.  She was wearing a pearly white tube top, grayish white flared track pants, and black sneakers.  She had a gigantic boomerang that was slung across her back also. And the fourth girl, (Ayame) had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.  She wore a flaming reddish orange dress that had very long sleeves, (kind of like what Melin wears in Cardcaptors) she had ruby red sandals and a belt pouch around her waist that held feathered darts.  After taking one last look at them, Inu Yasha turned towards Kouga.

          ''It's time that we start the test.'' He said.  Kouga nodded, than they both snapped their fingers and about a dozen wolves and mean looking dogs came out of the shadows.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Screams of terror could be heard throughout Tokyo.  Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome raced through the streets trying to find the source of where all the screaming was coming from.  They got their answer as they turned around the next corner.  There in front of them were about a dozen wolves and dogs attacking people.  They all quickly pulled out their weapons and got ready to fight.  The beasts finally noticed them and recognized the scent of the women that there leaders wanted them to kill, and attacked with great force.  Three wolves came charging towards Sango, she swiftly pulled out her boomerang, ''Hiraikotsu!'' she yelled as she threw it towards the wolves.  A swirling tornado of wind appeared it caught the wolves and ripped them to shreds.  Ayame saw two wolves and four dogs were getting ready to attack her.  So she pulled out six darts set them on fire and flung them at her target.  As soon as they hit they burst into flame and turned to ashes.  Kikyo was also busy with about six of the beasts.  She whipped out her katana's; she made a swift movement with them and razor sharp strands of water appeared and sliced the creatures in half.  Meanwhile Kagome saw that two of the meanest looking of all the wolves was going to kill an innocent little boy.  She grabbed one of her arrows and shot it.  But instead of killing the wolf when it hit, vines wrapped around it and sucked out all of its energy until it exploded.  

          Once all of the animals were destroyed the four look at all the destruction and horror they had caused.  Everyone looked at them as if they were freaks, but it did nothing to faze the girls because things like that had happened before and the stares they were used to getting weird stares from the people they had saved.

          ''It's you.  You're the four women that Master Toutousai told me to find.'' A voice said from behind.  The four of them recognized the name from what Mistress Kaede had told them and quickly turned around.  They were shocked when they saw who was standing right behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          ''How dare they murder my comrades like that? Who do they think they are?'' Kouga retorted.

          ''Actually I think it's a good thing they annihilated are troupes.'' Inu Yasha replied. Kouga starred at Inu Yasha as if he was crazy.  Noticing this Inu Yasha added, ''because now we know what we're up against.  Now let's go back and report this information to the others.'' Kouga was still angry about how his wolves were killed but he mumbled a quick ''whatever'' and with that they silently disappeared into the shadows.   


	4. Meeting Shiori and Toutousai

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters…well except for my villain Maeko so you can't take that from me ha ha ha 

**Chapter 4**

          ''It's you. You're the four women that Master Toutousai told me to find.''   Hearing the name of Master Toutousai, the four of them turned around to see who was there.  They got a big shock when they saw who was standing behind them.  The little girl that that Kagome had saved from the fruit vender was right before them.

          ''Were did you come from?'' Ayame exclaimed.  ''I thought that you left to find more venders to rob.''

          ''Ayame don't be so rude.'' Kagome whispered to her.  ''Excuse me little girl but may I ask who you are and how do you know of Master Toutousai?'' 

          ''Oh… my name is Shiori the apprentice of Master Toutousai.  I would have told you who I was before, but I wasn't sure if you were the girls that needed to see him.  But when I saw you fighting those wolves and dogs, I knew it was you.''  She replied.

          The four of them couldn't believe that this girl who was seen stealing apples was the apprentice of the great sword smith Toutousai.  Noticing that they didn't believe her she said… ''You are Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo.  Aren't you?''  After hearing their names they knew she couldn't be lying.  But since they were still kind of shocked they all just nodded their heads.  Taking this as a yes, Shiori told them to follow her and then they started to walk to Master Toutousai's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Maeko watched the whole battle through his mirror.  He couldn't believe that his warriors sent such weak creatures to fight the four women. He would have to punish them for not taking the girls seriously.  He then turned his attention back to the mirror and saw that they were talking to a little girl.  He was pondering why they were talking to her when he heard the girl say… ''My name is Shiori, the apprentice of Master Toutousai''

          ''WHAT!'' He screamed.  ''Those incompetent fools were supposed to stop the girls from finding Shiori.  If they make it to Toutousai, and get the jewel compass, I won't have a chance of getting to freeze and rule the world.''  He started pacing around the room like a mouse trapped in his cage, when suddenly an idea hit him.  He raced over to his mirror.  ''Find Inu Yasha.'' He said. A flash of light appeared and made him vanish.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Miroku and Sesshomaru were sitting by the fire waiting for Inu Yasha and Kouga to return.  A rustling of leaves made them get into a fighting position.  But it was only Inu Yasha and Kouga. ''So… how strong are they?'' Miroku asked.

            ''They're actually pretty strong for girls'.''  Kouga answered.  ''They killed our comrades and were merciless about it.''

            ''Did they really Inu Yasha?''  Sesshomaru questioned.

            ''They were…but then again we didn't send our strongest warriors to fight them.''

            ''You better hope that Lord Maeko doesn't find out.  He hates it when we don't take our enemies seriously.''  Said Miroku.  They all shuddered at the thought of the last time they didn't take their enemies seriously and were punished for it.  None of them wanted to go through that again.  They all sat down and were talking about their next course of action when a flash of purple light appeared and out of it came Maeko.  All four of them kneeled before his greatness and bowed their heads.

            ''Stand up.'' He ordered, when they were all standing he continued.  ''I saw your failure, and I am disappointed.  But I am not here to punish you (They all sighed in relief) I came to strengthen you and your warriors.  Because thanks to you failing the mission, they were able to find Shiori.''

            ''But sir, you did not tell us to…''

            ''DO NOT INTTERUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!'' He yelled, ''Now like I was saying, they found Shiori and are now making their way to Master Toutousai's.  if they get there, they will be given the jewel compass.''

            ''What is the jewel compass my lord?'' Kouga asked.

            ''The jewel compass will help them find the Shikon No Tama.  So that is why you four must help them on their way to finding it.''  

            ''Excuse me master.  But did you just say you wanted us to help them find the Jewel?'' Sesshomaru asked.

            ''Yes, I did.''

            ''Why sir?''  (still Sesshomaru talking)

            ''Don't you see what master Maeko wants us to do?'' Inu Yasha asked.  They all shooked their heads.  ''Do I have to tell you everything? Master Maeko wants us to help and make them find the jewel.  Once they get it will take it from them.''

            ''That is correct Inu Yasha.''  He turned his attention to the others.  ''Do you understand the plan now, or do I have to spell it out for you?''  

            'It's okay master Maeko, we understand now.''  Miroku answered.  ''But how should we get the girls to let us help them?''

            ''That is something you will have to figure out on your own.''  Another light appeared but this time it made Maeko disappear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            ''Were here.'' Shiori announced as the five of them arrived at a magnificent house made of stone.

            ''This is where he lives?'' Sango asked.

            ''Of course it is.  A man like Master Toutousai deserves a house this great... don't you think?'''

            ''I guess.'' Ayame answered for Sango.  Shiori ran up to the door, opened it and then walked inside.  She turned to the others and motioned them to come inside with her.  When they were all inside Shiori yelled…

            ''Master Toutousai I'm back!''

            ''Is that you Shiori?''  A voice said from the basement.

            ''Of course…who else would it be?'' She answered.  ''I also brought the four women.''  An old man came out of the basement.  He was wearing a green and black stripped kimono.  He had white hair and was wrinkled like a prune.  But the girls paid their respects to the old man by bowing, all except Kagome.

            ''This is Master Toutousai?'' She asked.  ''I thought he would be a little taller and a lot more handsome.''

            ''Kagome! Don't say that about Toutousai.'' Kikyo warned.  Kagome wasn't in the mood for a fight so she also bowed for Toutousai.

            ''It's okay girls.  No need to be so polite, and yes I am the great sword smith Toutousai.  So why are you here?''  He asked.  Shiori sweat dropped, while the four of them stood there looking confused.

            ''Um, Shiori said you asked her to bring us here…you did didn't you?''  Sango asked.  The old man stood there for a second in deep thought.  He suddenly slapped his fist into his palm and said...

            ''Oh yeah…I told Shiori to bring you here so I could give you the jewel compass.''

            ''I've heard of the jewel compass form Mistress Kaede.''  Kikyo said, ''she told me before we left that we would need the jewel compass to help us find the Shikon Jewel.''

            ''That is correct Miss…''

            ''Kikyo.  My name is Kikyo and these are my partners Kagome, Sango, and Ayame.'' 

            ''you four wait here while I go get the compass.''  The girls waited for about thirty five minutes before Toutousai appeared again with the compass.

            ''Did you get lost down there?'' Kagome asked.

            ''No, while I was down there I started to make some new swords for you.  They will be a lot better then the weapons you have now.''  He answered.

            ''So where are these new swords?'' Ayame asked.

            ''There not finished yet.'' He said, ''it will take about three days for your swords to be finished completely.  So I suggests that in the meantime you four start looking for that jewel.''

            ''Thank you Master Toutousai for being so good to us.'' Kagome said, ''we won't let you down.''   Kagome took the compass from master Toutousai and then they left.  On the way back to the city the four of them started talking about where they should start their search first when a bunch of raccoons, weird looking green men, wolves and dogs came out of the bushes and started to attack.


	5. The Everlasting Battle

**Chapter 5**

The creatures took the girls by complete surprise.  They had no chance at getting their weapons out before the attack, so the creatures gained the advantage quickly.  About four wolves jumped onto Kagome and pinned her to the ground.  Three dogs jumped on Kikyo and bit her arms and legs causing her to have great pain.  Meanwhile Ayame was trying to fight off the weird toad demons who kept repeatedly hitting her with their staffs.  And poor Sango was being pummeled by six raccoons.  But they only had that advantage for a little while.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

''Get off of me!'' Kagome screamed as she used her vines to whack them away.  As soon as they were off, Kagome pulled out two of her arrows and struck the first two causing them to explode.  The third one tried to attack her while she was busy with the first two, but he was too slow and too loud so Kagome was able to kill it.  After the third one was killed she cautiously looked around for the fourth wolf and kept her bow and arrow at ready.  He was nowhere to be seen.  And when she finally realized where he was it was too late.  The wolf jumped out of the trees and bit deeply into her right shoulder.

''You're going to wish you never did that.'' Kikyo said as she used her water powers to knock them off of her.  When they were off she pulled out her katana's and quickly used her razor sharp blades of water to kill the first one.  But the other two were a lot faster, and came at her from either side.  Luckily she was fast as well and was able to dodge the attack, making the other two collide head first into each other.  She then sliced the second dog with her sword.  She had to admit that the dogs were a lot better then the first time they had fought but they were still not enough to defeat her. Or so she thought.

''Ow, that hurt!'' Ayame exclaimed as the toad whacked her on the head. She was getting tired of this game and whipped out one of her darts, set it on fire and threw it at the first one.  He quickly burst into flame. As soon as the second one noticed that she was starting to fight back he decided to use the staff of heads on her. The staff had two heads at the top of it, one was a young maiden.  The second one was the head of an old man that reminded Ayame of Master Toutousai.  While she was distracted in deep thought the mouth of the old man opened and out of it came fire.  Fortunately Ayame noticed the fire coming at her and got of the way.  Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and her arm got burnt a little.  She was surprised though that the fire had hurt, considering fire was her element, but she wasn't going to let the toad notice this and pulled out another dart and got ready to throw.

 ''Okay! I've had enough of this.''  Sango yelled as her winds blew the raccoons away.  ''It's time to end this!'' She pulled out her boomerang and got ready to fight.  Soon after she pulled out her boomerang the first four came charging at her. She threw her hiraikotsu and was able to rip them into pieces but before she could grab her boomerang again the other two who where still standing started rolling towards her.  She didn't have enough time to get out of the way so she got the full force of the attack.  Sango lay on the ground for a few seconds before she got up.  But as soon as she was standing they started the attack again.

Kikyo charged at the last and final dog with her katana's in hand but just as she was about to attack the dog lunged at her and grabbed onto Kikyo's swords.  She tried the shake the dog off of her weapons but he just would not let go.  Suddenly the dog pulled them from Kikyo's hands and threw about ten feet away from them.  Kikyo was shocked; she couldn't believe that the mangy mongrel was able to unarm her.  She was so shocked in fact that she didn't even notice the mutt was charging right at her.  When she got hit by the canine she was flung back a few feet, but instead of getting back up she lay motionless on the ground.

Sango was also having a hard time.  She was badly wounded by all the blows she had received from the raccoons rolling attack that she wasn't sure if she could hold up much longer.  Suddenly an idea hit her, as the raccoons came around for another attack she got ready herself.  Just before they were able to hit her again she started to spin around really fast and was capable of making an enormous whirlwind that engulfed them.  Once they gone she scanned the area for the others, her eyes fell upon Ayame who seemed to be in pretty bad shape as well.  Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and was about to go assists Ayame when her strength went out and made her collapse to the ground.

Ayame threw her fire dart at the toad, but he easily dodged it.  So she pulled out five more set them on fire and tried again.  Unfortunately he was able to escape the slander again.  By this time Ayame was beginning to get really crossed that without warning her hair began to glow a faint reddish-orange and two flames appeared in each hand.  She swiftly tossed them at the annoying fiend.  The first one he was able to elude, but the second one was a direct hit.  Ayame thinking that he was defeated turned around and started to walk away, but before she was capable of getting five centimeters away from the battle site something whacked her on the back making the wind knock out of her.  Her body was beginning to weaken and her eyelids started to get heavy.  But just before she fell unconscious she turned herself around to see who had attacked her.  It seemed that she didn't finish off the toad like she thought she did.

Kagome screamed out in pain as the wolf bit even deeper into her shoulder.  She quickly jabbed the wolf in the stomach making it let go of her.  She gripped her shoulder which stopped the blood from flowing for a little while. She turned around to face the wolf, and before Kagome could pull out an arrow to defend herself, the beast came running at her.  It butted her in the stomach and made her skid across the ground until she banged into a tree.  She sat there thinking that this was the end for her; she could see the wolf was getting closer and was eyeing her neck.  It lunged at Kagome and was about to bite her neck when a voice yelled.

''FIRE REAVER SOUL STEALER!''  A flash of silver hair was all Kagome saw before she fell unconscious.


	6. The Four New Recruits

**Chapter 6**

          Kagome groggily opened her eyes and then looked at her surroundings.  The last thing she remembered was almost getting killed by that wolf.  She proceeded in getting up but then was pushed right back down by someone.  She looked up into the face of a young boy with silver hair.

          "Don't move."  He ordered.  "Your shoulder is still bleeding and you hurt your ankle."  Kagome couldn't help but blush as he grabbed her arm and started to wrap a bandage around her shoulder.

          "Um, excuse me but who the heck are you?"  She asked him.  He looked up from his work and smiled at her.

          "Is that anyway to talk to the guy who saved your life?"  Kagome went from being embarrassed to just plain angry.  She couldn't believe that this guy thought he had the right to talk to her like that.

          "I could've defeated that wolf on my own thank you very much."

          "Oh and I suppose that you laying at the bottom of that tree all bloody and bruised up was all part of your plan?"  Kagome didn't realize how badly injured she was.  She had cuts on her face and bruises all on her arms and legs.  She would have fainted again but she did not want to give him the satisfaction at seeing her squirm.  "Now can you sit still why I clean these wounds of yours?" Kagome obeyed him and sat still while he tended to her wounds.

          "You know, you still haven't answered my question."  She said to him.

          "If you really must know my name is Inu Yasha." He answered.

          "And my name is Kagome if you're wondering."

          "I wasn't wondering."  Was his answer.  She was about to reply when she remembered something.

          "Where are my friends?"

                                                        *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

                 Sango awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sweet smell of flowers.  She laid there and enjoyed the peace when she realized that Ayame was in danger and needed her help.  She quickly sprung up from where she was lying but then fell right back down again.

          "I see you are still weak."  A voice said from behind her.  Sango looked around and saw a boy wearing a blue robe was staring at her.

          "Who, who are you?"  She asked stupidly.  He walked up to her and looked her in the face.  Sango blushed uncontrollably for his face was just inches away from hers.

          "My name…is Miroku."  He answered.  "You were just lying on the ground when I found you.  I thought you were dead at first, but when I saw you were still breathing I picked you up and brought you here to heal and protect you." 

          "Thank you for taking care of me."  Sango said.  "I'm sorry my name is Sango."

          "Sango…that's a pretty name for such a pretty girl," Sango blushed at his compliment and thought that he was a really sweet guy.  That is until she felt him squeezing her butt then all nice thoughts of him disappeared.

          "You HENTAI!" She screamed then followed by a slap.  "How dare you?  You say those nice things to me and then you grab my ass!"  Miroku just stared at her and then smiled.  Sango couldn't understand why he was smiling at her like that especially after she yelled at him and slapped him across the face.

          "You know you liked it." He said to her but that only made her angrier.

          "That does it, I'm leaving." She got up to leave but her strength was still weak so she collapsed again.  Miroku ran over to her and helped her up.  "Let me go.  I can handle walking on my own."

          "If you're sure."  Miroku said.  He let her go, and as soon as his hands were off of her she fell down again.  

          "Okay maybe I do need some help, but if you grab my ass one more time you're going to wish you never met me."  She warned.  Miroku though was just happy to still get to spend time with her, after all he would have to kill her eventually and he wanted to get more acquainted with her and her butt before he had to do that. 

          "So were do you want to go?" He asked as he helped her get off the ground.  Sango made sure that his hands were in her site before she answered him.

          "I need to find my friends Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome."  

                                                                      *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          Ayame felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.  At first she thought she was dreaming when she woke up in the arms of a really cute guy with black hair.  But when he asked her if she was alright she knew it couldn't be a dream.  She even pinched herself just to be sure she wasn't.

          "Are you feeling any better?"  He asked her when he came back with a leaf filled with water.

          "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now thanks." She answered.  He walked over to her and gave her the leaf cup of water and sat down beside her

          "By the way, what's your name?"  He questioned.  Ayame took a few sips of water before answering.

          "My name is Ayame."  She put the leaf down and looked him in the eyes.  She thought that his eyes were a little too dark but she could see warmth in them.  "What's your name?"

          "Oh, my name is Kouga."  He answered with a smile.  She loved the way he smiled.  It made her feel warm and happy inside and so much more.  She was about to tell him that she thought his name was unique when she remembered something very important.

          "Hey, do you think you can help me find my friends?"  Ayame asked him.  "I lost them when we where in that fight with those monsters."

          "Sure."  He replied.  "I'll probably be able to smell their scent from here so it should be easy to find them."  As Ayame got up off the ground, Kouga couldn't help but feel a little bad.  As soon as they found the Shikon Jewel he would have to kill her, and that was a shame because he was actually beginning to like this girl.  *Oh well*  He thought, *I have to follow Master Maeko's orders no matter what.*  He helped Ayame keep her balance and then off they went into the forest to find the others.

                                                     *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          "As soon as we find my companions I never want to see you ever again!"  Kikyo yelled at a young boy with silver hair and a huge boa over his shoulder.  The boy looked at her with an emotionless face and cold dark eyes.

          "Believe me nothing would make me happier then to never see you again either."  He replied.  But secretly he was actually hoping that she would warm up to him before the end of their journey, not just for the fact that he needed her to allow him to accompany her on her journey so he could get the jewel but also because he wanted to get to know her better.  He was intrigued by the fact that she wasn't scared of him, besides his accomplices no one had ever stood up to him.

          "Why are you looking at me like that?"  She questioned him.  That quickly snapped him out of his thoughts.

          "I was just wondering how you could wear an outfit that's that short?"  He asked while looking at her clothes.  Kikyo looked down at her clothes and then at him.

          "You have no right to question me about what I wear Sesshoumaru!" She yelled at him.  Sesshoumaru just stared at Kikyo while she fumed at him.  Too bad that only made her even angrier.  "Why don't you say something besides just staring at me like that?"  

          "Because it's fun to watch you get all angry like that."  He replied.  "And besides, you're kind of cute when you're angry."  Kikyo blushed at his comment but still kept on her angry face.

          "Whatever."  She answered.  "Let's just keep going okay, I want to find my friends before nightfall."  Sesshomaru smirked at the way she answered him.  He couldn't believe that Kikyo actually believed what he just said.

          "Maybe it won't be so hard to get her to say yes after all."  He whispered.  Then they continued walking through the forest.

                                                            \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          "Don't worry about your friends."  Inu Yasha answered Kagome.  Kagome looked at him with a confused expression.  "My friends are probably taking care of them right now."  Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

          "Thank you for telling me that."  Kagome said. 

          "If you want I'll take you to find them after you have healed a little bit."  Inu Yasha offered.  Kagome couldn't believe how nice he was being all of a sudden.  A few minutes ago he was being a cocky bastard and now he was being nice to her.  Something was definitely not right.

          "What's wrong with you?"  She asked.  "Why are you being so nice to me now?"  Inu Yasha looked at her with a cold stare and answered.

          "What, I can't be nice to you?  Would you rather have me being mean to you again?"  He retorted.

          "No it's just nice to see that you may have feelings after all."  Kagome answered.  It was then Inu Yasha's turn to blush.  Kagome noticed this and decided to put them both out of there uneasiness.  "How about we go now?"  

          "Fine," Inu Yasha answered.  Kagome made to get up but since her ankle was still in pain she whimpered and then fell back down.  Inu Yasha quickly helped her up and they started to walk.

                                                             \*\ *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\ 

          Sango and Miroku kept on walking through the forest (well except for Sango who was limping) and enjoyed the beautiful scenery and the life around them.  While Sango was distracted Miroku started to slowly move his hand down to Sango's butt.  Luckily Sango realized this and whacked him on the head before he could touch her.

          "Would you stop trying to grope me!"  Sango screamed.

          "Sorry, I just can't help it."  Sango started yelling at him again but then stopped when she heard a voice she recognized.

          "Sango, hey are you alright?"  Kagome yelled at Sango as she and Inu Yasha came into the clearing.  Sango was so happy to see Kagome that she let go of Miroku and started to run towards her.  Or at least she tried to, she lost her strength again and fell to the ground.

          "Oh my gosh Sango are you okay?"  Ayame said as she and Kouga ran towards them.  Sango got up into a sitting position before she answered.

          "Yeah I'm alright, I just lost my strength."  She answered.

          "Well you better heal soon because we need to continue with our journey."  Kikyo said to them with a frown on her face.

          "It's nice to see you too Kikyo."  Sango replied as Miroku helped her up.  

          "So who are you guys?"  Ayame asked as she looked at the other three guys who were with her friends.

          "My name is Inu Yasha."  The guy with Kagome answered.

          "I'm Miroku."  The second guy answered as he held out his free hand to shake hands with Ayame.

          "You may call me Sesshoumaru."  A guy with icy black eyes said to her.  Ayame didn't really like the third guy that much but she didn't say anything like that to him.

          "Oh this guy here is Kouga."  Ayame said while pointing to Kouga who was standing right beside Ayame.

          "What about you?"  Miroku asked.  "What are your names?"

          "I'm Kagome."

          "My name is Kikyo."

          "You may call me Ayame."

          "And I'm Sango."  After the formalities were over and done with everyone explained what had happened to each other in the past few hours.

          "Why were you four in the forest all by yourselves anyway?"  Kouga asked.

          "Why should we tell you?"  Kikyo asked coldly.  

          "We're trying to find the Jewel of Four Souls."  Ayame replied cheerfully.  All her friends looked at her as if she was crazy.

          "Ayame!" All four of them said at the same time.

          "What?" Was all she said.  They all sweatdropped.  The four guys looked at each other and then looked at the girls.

          "You guys are looking for the Shikon Jewel as well?"  That was all that was needed to be said to get their attention.

          "You're looking for the Jewel as well!?"  Kagome exclaimed.

          "Yeah, hey I got an idea."  Inu Yasha said, "How about we look for the Jewel together?"

          "That would be great!"  Ayame replied.  

          "Can you excuse us for just a few minutes?"  Sango asked.  As soon as the boys were out of earshot Sango's temper flew.  "I don't care what you guys say I am not travelling with a hentai like Miroku.  Did you know he tried to grab my ass twice when we were travelling together?"

          "But Sango those four saved our lives.  We could have been killed if it wasn't for them coming to our rescue."  Ayame answered.

          "But how do we know we can trust them."  Kikyo asked.

          "I can just tell that we can trust them Kikyo.  And just think with them coming along with us it will make this mission a lot easier."  Kikyo thought for a few minutes and then answered.

          "Fine, they can come along."  And that is how the girls got four new recruits.     


	7. Enter Kirara

Chapter 7

          "I'm so hungry; do you think we could stop for awhile to eat something?"  Ayame asked the group as they walked through the calm forest.

          "We've only been walking for a few minutes Ayame."  Sango said.  "You can keep going for a little longer."  Ayame sighed and got up off the ground.

          "I'm surprised it's you who said you were tired Ayame."  Kikyo replied.  "Usually it's Kagome who would be complaining about how tired she is of walking."

          "I do not always complain about walking Kikyo."  Kagome retorted.  Kikyo was about to reply when Inu Yasha interrupted.

          "So how are we going to find the Shikon Jewel anyway?" He asked.  Kagome looked over to him and answered.

          "We're going to use the Jewel Compass of course."  She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden compass with a shard of the Jewel in it.  As soon as she pulled it out the jewel shard began to glow a light shade of purple and the arrow pointed north.

          "It looks like we're going the right way."  Kouga said as Kagome put the compass back into her pocket.

          "Then why are we standing around here for?"  Miroku asked.  "Let's go find the jewel.  They began walking again towards the north.

          Maeko watched as the group continued on with their journey.  He laughed in spite of himself at how well his plan was working out.  "It's only a matter of time before they find the jewel and then I will be able to carry out my master plan.  But just to make sure that everything is going well I'll make a surprise trip to my boys just to make sure."  He went over to his mirror and walked right through it.

          "Can we please, please eat now?"  Ayame asked again a few minutes after they checked the jewel compass again.  Everyone stopped and looked over at Ayame.

          "I'm starting to get hungry as well.  Maybe a lunch break won't hurt us that much…" Kikyo answered, as soon as she said that Kagome pulled out the ramen.

          "It's a good thing I bought all this ramen in the market before we went to Toutousai's house uh?"  Kagome asked.

          "Yeah, yeah whatever let's eat."  Inu Yasha said as he reached out his hands to grab one of the cups.  But just as he was about to take it from Kagome's hands she pulled away.  "Why did you do that for?"

          "We need hot water and a fire before we eat stupid."  Kagome replied.  Inu Yasha was about to retort when Sesshoumaru spoke up.

          "Me and Inu Yasha will get the water while Kouga and Miroku go get wood for the fire.  You girls can stay here and wait until we get back." 

          "Fine by me."  Kikyo replied.  And with that the boys disappeared into the woods.

          The boys ran deep into the forest and were about to split up when a voice came from behind them.

          "Are you boys having fun?"  They all turned around and saw Maeko standing behind them.

          "Master Maeko."  They all said at the same time while bowing.

          "I just came here to check up on you four."  He replied.  "So how are things coming along?"

          "Everything is going perfectly master."  Inu Yasha answered.  "They don't suspect us at being the enemy so the jewel will be yours very soon."

          "That is what I like to here."  He turned around and was getting to leave.  "Continue to help the girls and do not fail me or else you will have to pay the consequences.  He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

          When the boys returned with the hot water and wood Kagome made the ramen and then they ate it.  After they were finished eating they packed everything up and then continued walking.  It didn't take them long before they came to a dark and damp cave.  Kagome pointed the jewel compass towards the cave and it began to glow.                                                                                              

          "I guess we're going to have to go through the cave."  Sango said nervously.

          "Don't tell me you're afraid to go in there Sango?"  Ayame asked. 

          "Of course I'm not afraid.  Why do you ask Ayame?"

          "Because your hands are shaking uncontrollably."  She replied.  Sango looked down at her hands and realized that her hands were shaking.

          "Don't worry Sango."  Miroku said as he came closer to her.  "I'll protect you from any monster that we have to face."  Sango was about to answer him when she felt his hand on her butt.

          "HENTAI!"  She yelled making all the birds fly out of the trees, and then she slapped him across the face.  Everyone (except for Sango and Miroku who was rubbing the spot where Sango slapped him)   laughed at Miroku's stupidity. 

          "Okay, let's go on in shall we."  Kikyo replied. And then they all walked into the cave where the darkness engulfed them.  None of them could see where they were going and soon everyone was yelling at one another for stepping on each others feet and bumping into each others bodies.

          "Enough!" Kagome yelled over the noise.  Everyone immediately kept their mouths shut.  As soon as Kagome was sure that no one was going to interrupt her she continued.  "Ayame, how about you shed some light for us?"  Ayame nodded even though she knew no one could see her and then created a fireball in her hands.  The boys pretended to be surprised at seeing Ayame creating fire out of nowhere.

          "How did you do that?"  Kouga asked with great interest.  Ayame blushed as all the boys surrounded her and looked at the fire in her hands.

          "I've always been able to do that."  She replied.  "Ever since I was a little girl."

          "Wow that is so cool Ayame I wish I could do that."  Kouga answered her with a smile.  Ayame was going to reply when Sesshoumaru interrupted.

          "Yes it's very interesting that Ayame can create fire but can we please continue before we attract any more attention?"  Ayame nodded while Kouga gave Sesshoumaru an evil glare.  Sesshoumaru pretended he didn't notice and kept walking.  They got about a few minutes farther into the cave when they heard crashes coming from further on inside the cave.  They all followed the noise all the way to the opening of the cave, when they got into the light they saw a cat like creature fighting off a gigantic boar demon.  It seemed that the cat only needed to get hit with one more direct attack before it collapsed.  The boar demon got ready to ram it again when Sango took action.

          "Leave her alone you pig!"  She yelled.  The boar looked at her and then went charging at her instead, but Sango was ready.  As soon as the boar got closer Sango pulled off her boomerang and whipped it at the boar.  "Hiraikotsu!"  The boomerang created a whirlwind and ripped the boar into shreds.  As soon as she caught the boomerang again Sango ran over to the cat and looked at her wounds.  The others came over soon after.

          "That was amazing Sango."  Miroku said.  "I didn't know you could fight like that."  Sango looked up from what she was doing and smiled at him.

          "Thanks for the compliment Miroku but do you think you can help bandage up these wounds?"  She asked. 

          "Of course, anything for you Sango."  He replied and then bent down to help.

          "Oh and don't even think of trying to grope me."  She said as Miroku's hand was inches away from her ass.  He quickly put his hand away and went back to work.  It took them about a couple of minutes to finish but as soon as they were done the cat was able to walk around again.  They were getting ready to leave when they all noticed the cat was following Sango.  When Sango stopped she stopped and when Sango began to move she also moved.

          "I think she likes you Sango."  Kagome said as Sango stared at the cat.

          "I think you're right Kagome."  She answered.

          "How about we let her come along?"  Ayame asked.

          "We don't need more mouths to feed Ayame."  Kikyo answered coldly.

          "Come on Kikyo."  Kagome whined.  "Did you see how she fought that boar demon? She'll be perfect for helping us with our mission and besides, she seems to really like Sango."  Kikyo looked at the cat and saw how much she wanted to come so she looked at Sango and answered.

          "If she comes along your going to have to be the one to look after her okay Sango?"  Kikyo asked.  Sango smiled at Kikyo.

          "Yes mother."  Sango answered as she petted the cat on the head.

          "So what are you going to call her Sango?"  Miroku asked.

          "I think I'll call her… Kirara."


	8. The Four Amazing Swords

Disclaimer:  The names for the swords were not something that I thought up myself they were from _Flame of Recca_ which is a really cool manga

Chapter 8

          "So you're going to call her Kirara huh?"  Miroku said as Sango was picking up Kirara. 

          "I just said that didn't I." Sango answered.  She started to walk away.

          "Okay well that was a lot of time wasted."  Kikyo exclaimed.  "Let's get going before we waste anymore time."  The rest of the group nodded and then continued walking. 

          "Kikyo sure is a bitch isn't she."  Kouga whispered to Ayame.  Ayame giggled but quickly stopped when Kikyo glared at her.  Not knowing what that glare meant Kouga continued.  "It's not like we wasted that much time, we haven't even taking a break for how long."  Ayame tried to give Kouga a warning gesture but he didn't get it.  He kept saying rude comments about Kikyo until she couldn't stand it anymore.  She turned around and went straight towards Kouga.  Unfortunately Kouga didn't notice.  She was almost close enough to slap him when Sesshoumaru stepped in.

          "Kouga if you don't shut up about Kikyo I will have no choice but to cut off your tail and then eventually your head."  Kouga immediately stopped talking and Ayame started to giggle all over again.  Kikyo stared at Sesshoumaru.  Did he really just stand up for her? 

          "Hey Sesshoumaru."  Kikyo said as he started to go back to his original position.  "Thank you for standing up for me that was really sweet of you."  Sesshoumaru cringed at the word sweet and stared at Kikyo.

          "Listen I didn't stand up for you got that."  He said in a harsh voice.  "I was starting to get really tired of Kouga's voice so I did what no one else would do and that was to shut him up."  He then swiftly turned away and continued walking.

          "I don't believe you Sesshoumaru."  Kikyo answered and then she went back to her spot at the front.  Sesshoumaru looked at her one last time, smiled and then kept going.

          "What are these trespassers doing in our forest?"  A low and deep voice asked his comrade as they watched the group continue walking through the forest.

          "I don't know and I don't care I want them out of here right now."  The comrade answered.

          "But Jacque how about we keep the girls?"  The deep voice asked.  "They're quite beautiful and they might be a help around our fortress."  Jacque looked at him and then thought for awhile.

          "I think you are right Claude lets keep the girls and kill the men."  Claude nodded and then they both went off to get a few more warriors.

          "Okay that's it I'm stopping here to take a rest and none of you are going to tell me otherwise."  Kagome exclaimed as she sat down on the grass.  They all stopped and looked at Kagome.  Kikyo was about to voice her opinion but Inu Yasha beat her to it.

          "Listen Kagome we don't have time for a break okay."  He said to her.  "We still need to keep going until we get to the Jewel so get off your fat ass and keep moving!"

          "No I won't!"  Kagome yelled back.  "I'm sick and tired of walking through these stupid woods and I'm the warrior of the element earth so I am not getting up until I am good and rested got that."  Inu Yasha peered at Kagome.  Not a lot of girls would yell at him like that.  He was about to reply when Kagome continued, "And besides it's not like Maeko has a compass that will lead him to the Jewel so we have lot's of time to rest."  Kikyo was about to join in the conversation when someone swooped down and grabbed Kagome.

          "What the…"  Inu Yasha began to say when more screams came from behind them.  All the guys looked in the direction of the remaining girls just in time to see them as well getting swept away.  The guys who took them stopped on top of a tree and set the girls down.

          "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Sango screamed at the guy who grabbed her.  But instead of saying anything the guy pulled out a knife and put it up to Sango's throat.  In fact, all the other guys did it too.

          "Let them go you bastards!"  Miroku yelled up at them.  They turned away for long enough for the girls to kick them and then jumped out of the tree.

          "Okay, I would like an explanation to what is going on and who they are."  Kagome said while pointing at the guys who were still in the tree.

          "You and me both."  Inu Yasha answered.  And before any of them could say anymore someone interrupted.

          "Listen give us back the women and will let you four boys go safely."  Jacque said as he came out of the shadows.

          "I'm not going anywhere with someone as disgusting as you."  Ayame said as she scrunched up her nose on account of the smell.

          "Well aren't you a pretty thing."  Jacque said as he came closer to Ayame.  Ayame was about to introduce the guy to her fireballs when Kouga stepped in front of her.

          "You touch one hair on her head and I'll kill you before you can even ask for forgiveness."  Kouga threatened.  Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and Miroku looked at Kouga.  Was he becoming soft towards the insignificant bitch that he was going to have to kill anyway?

          "Thanks Kouga but it's okay, I can handle him."  Ayame said as she grinned evilly at Jacque.  Kouga was about to protest when he realized what she was going to do.  So he moved out of the way and allowed Ayame to go over to the guy.

          "Now you three get over here.  Now!"  He ordered.  The girls caught on to Ayame's plan and went over as well to the other guys who were waiting for them.  When they reached them the guys quickly went to trying to grab them again but this time they were ready.  When each of the guys were just about to grab them they attacked, Kagome got the roots of the earth to tie up the guy who was about to grab her.  Ayame shot fireballs at her guy while Sango blew him away with her cool personality (Yeah I know that was corny) and Kikyo knocked her guy over with her water powers.

          Unfortunately once the first four guys were taking care of more warriors came out of the cover of the trees and started to attack.  The guys jumped in and the battle began.  Kikyo and Sesshoumaru fought off at least half a dozen of the guys.  Kikyo pulled out her swords and was shooting blade after blade of water at them; she was so busy concentrating on the guys in front of her that she didn't notice the guy coming right from behind her.  But before the guy could do any damage Sesshoumaru used his poison claws to kill the offending opponent.  Kikyo felt the power and looked behind her in time to see Sesshoumaru killing the guy.

          "Hey, why don't you watch what you're doing?"  Sesshoumaru asked.  Kikyo didn't understand why he said that until she heard someone coming from behind her.  She turned around and killed him; she turned back to Sesshoumaru and smirked.  He smirked back and then they both went off to help the others.

          Kagome was shooting arrows while Inu Yasha was using his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer when the sky got dark and the clouds turned a deep shade of black.  Kagome stopped shooting her arrows to look at the sky so Claude who had been hiding all this time just waiting for the right moment came out of hiding and was getting ready to strike.  Inu Yasha turned around to see how Kagome was doing and saw the Claude going at her.

          "You idiot, keep your eyes on what you are doing not the sky!" Inu Yasha yelled at her.  Kagome looked in front of her in time to see her attacker but not enough time to stop him.  She got ready for his blow when she heard thunder and opened her eyes to see Toutousai in front of her sitting on a huge bull with three eyes.  She looked around for Claude and noticed that the bull landed right on him.  She then looked back at Toutousai.

          "Master Toutousai?  What are you doing here?"  She asked.  Toutousai looked at Kagome.

          "Ah Kagome I'm here to…"  He stopped speaking and appeared to be in deep thought.  Kagome waited for his answer.  "Actually I'm not sure why I'm here."  Kagome sweatdropped while Inu Yasha came over to them.

          "Hey Kagome, who's the old man?"  He asked.

          "This is Master Toutousai."  She answered.  Inu Yasha stared at the guy with disbelief.

          "You're kidding right?"  He exclaimed.  "This cannot be the great Toutousai that I have heard so much about."

            "I know what you mean, when I first met him I thought that their must have been some mistake but this really is him." She answered.  Toutousai (who had been quiet all this time) finally spoke.

          "Now I remember."  He yelled which made Kagome and Inu Yasha jump.  "I came here to give you four the swords I made."

          "And where are these swords?"  Kagome asked.

          "They're right here."  He said while pointing at nothing.

          "There's nothing there."  Kagome said.  Toutousai looked down.

          "You're right."  He answered.  "Where did I put the darn things?"  He asked himself.

          "Master Toutousai, I've got the swords."  He turned around and there was Shiori holding all four swords.

          "Good job Shiori."  He looked at Kagome and Inu Yasha.  "These swords are going to be a big help in your journey so use them well."  He grabbed Kagome's sword and handed it to her.  It was a long shiny blade with a brown handle and had green emeralds all along the sides.

          "It's beautiful."  Kagome whispered.  "Thank you so much."

          "You're welcome Kagome."  He replied.  "Now your sword is called Raijin it controls thunder and the earth just like your element.  Now where are the others I need to give them their swords as well."  Kagome and Inu Yasha had completely forgotten about the others and the warriors they had been fighting.

          "Will be right back Master Toutousai."  Kagome said and then they quickly ran off to find them.

          "Where did Kagome and Inu Yasha disappear to?"  Ayame asked.  She, Kouga and the rest of the gang (not including Inu Yasha and Kagome) were all still fighting the enemy.

          "Don't worry Ayame.  You know Kagome she'll be here any second saving our asses."  Sango answered.

          "Oh please, Kagome couldn't even save a mouse from a cat let alone us."  Kikyo exclaimed. 

          "Thanks Kikyo, now I know you how much you care for me."  Kikyo turned around and saw Kagome and Inu Yasha coming towards them.

          "God you dames talk too much."  Jacque said as the two of them got closer.  "It's a good thing we didn't bring you back to the fortress or else we would never get any peace."  Kagome glared at him, and before he could say anymore Kagome used Raijin to cut him two.  Then she turned to all the others and in one swift movement they all got electrocuted.

          "Hey Kagome where did you get the awesome sword?"  Kouga asked. 

          "Master Toutousai gave it to me."  She answered.  "He has your swords too, come on I'll show ya." Kagome lead them all back to where Master Toutousai was.

          "Hello again Toutousai."  Ayame said cheerfully.  "Do you have our swords too?"

          "Of course I do, what do you think I would forget them?"  The girls sweatdropped while Shiori gave the girls their swords.

          "Sango, your sword is called Fujin and it obviously controls the wind as well.  Kikyo yours is called Ensui and if you pour some water on it, it will become very powerful and strengthen your water powers.  And Ayame yours is called Recca it helps to control your anger and fire."  Shiori explained to each of them.  Ayame's sword was also a long blade but it had a scarlet handle and it had rubies all along the sides.  Sango had a thinner blade and her handle was made of mother of pearl and had opals along the sides.  And Kikyo and a thin blade too and her handle was a navy blue colour and it had sapphires around it.  Shiori was about to go back to Master Toutousai when she noticed the boys for the first time.  "Who are they?"

          "Oh these guys saved us after we left your home the first time we met you and there going to help us on our mission."  Kagome said.  Shiori nodded and looked back at the boys, particularly at Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. Could those two handle the two swords that Master Toutousai has been working on? She thought.  I'll have to ask him when we leave.

          "I guess I better go now, it was nice seeing you four again."  Shiori said sweetly and then went back to Toutousai.  As soon as the others left Shiori asked him.  "Master, you know those two swords you've been working on the Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga."

          "Yes Shiori, what about them?"

          "Well I think those two boys with the silver hair might be able to handle the power of the swords."  She replied.  "Do you think we can give them to them?"

          "When they are finished I will take the swords to them and see."  He said.  "I just hope you are right about them being able to use the swords Shiori because I'm afraid if the can't control them then they will be destroyed."  Shiori nodded to say she understood and then they rode off on the bull.   


	9. Flaring Tempers

Disclaimer: I again don't own the sword names they are owned by _Flame of Recca_ and I also don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters no matter how much money I offer to Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 9

          The group left Toutousai and Shiori and continued to walk through the now deserted forest.  They were only half way through the forest when they all got into a huge argument.

          "I say we go that!"  Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome.  Kagome wiped the spit off her face and then yelled back.

          "Well I think we should go that way!"  They were trying to decide which route they would take to get to the nearest town.  Inu Yasha was about to reply when Miroku quickly jumped in.

          "Stop fighting you two."  He said as he pushed them away from each other.  "I'll decide which way we go."  The two of them moved out of Miroku's way as he got ready to drop his staff.  The staff pointed towards the right fork.  Too bad it was the one that Inu Yasha had suggested they go down.

          "In your face bitch! It seems we are going my way."  Kagome glared at him.

          "Miroku, are you sure that that is the best way to decide which way we should go?"  Ayame asked.

          "Of course, my staff has never been wrong before."  He answered.

          "Well what about the time your staff led us to the hornets nest or the time we ended up almost falling off a cliff.  Or what about the time…"  Kouga was cut off by Miroku.

          "If you're so smart Kouga why don't you decide which way we go?"  He asked.

          "How about we just pick a stupid path and follow it!?"  Sesshoumaru asked impatiently.

          "I agree with Sesshoumaru.  Let's just pick one and go that way."  Kikyo agreed.

          "Look's like Kikyo has a crush on Sesshoumaru!"  Sango teased as Kikyo turned a light shade of pink.

          "Don't be foolish, I was just saying that while we're standing here arguing Maeko has more of a chance at getting the Jewel." 

          "Okay, I get your point let's just go the way Miroku's staff pointed to."  Kagome said as she started to walk down the right path.  Inu Yasha ran to catch up to her.

          "So in the end I won."  He said with a smirk and then quickly walked past Kagome before she whacked him.

                                                                                 ----------------------

          Maeko was once again watching the group as they progressed through the forest.

          "So now those girls have the jewel compass, and their own special swords that were crafted especially for them."  Maeko said calmly which was a real surprise considering that the girls had just become a little more powerful.  "At least now with those swords they will be getting my jewel a lot faster.  He then bowed his head back and laughed.

                                                                                   ---------------------

          "HENTAI!" Sango screamed.  As Miroku ran behind Inu Yasha for protection.  "That is it I have had it with you Miroku!"  Everyone stopped walking as Sango continued.

          "I am tired of you grabbing my ass all the time you perverted freak!  It's time that you should be paid for what you have done."  Sango pulled out the Fujin and was about to swing it at Miroku when Kouga knocked the sword out of her hands.

          "Are you crazy!?"  He asked.  "He didn't do anything that was that bad."

          "How can you say that after he just grabbed Sango's ass for about the fiftieth time since we started travelling with you guys."  Kagome asked.

          "Hey you four need us."  Inu Yasha answered.  "Without us you girls would have been dead by the now."

          "Are you saying that we are weak!?"  Kikyo questioned.

          "That's exactly what I am saying." 

          "If you haven't forgotten, if it wasn't for me your friends would've been killed by those warriors we fought a few seconds ago."  Kagome stated.

          "We didn't need your help Kagome."  Kikyo replied.

          "Kikyo I was standing up for you." 

          "Oh well guess what I don't need your help.  I can handle this on my own."

          "Stop fighting, please."  Ayame begged.  Kikyo and Kagome looked at Ayame.

          "STAY OUT OF THIS!"  They yelled at the exact same time.

          "Hey you don't need to yell at her."  Kouga yelled back.

          "Um Kouga I don't really need you to always stand up for me."  Ayame said.

          "Well no one else is going to stand up for you."  Miroku answered.

          "Now you've really made me made you bastard!"  Sango screamed as she again got ready to swing Fujin.  Miroku jumped out of the way as Ayame, Kagome and Kikyo as well pulled out their swords.  The guys all backed away from the girls.

          "If that's the way you four really feel then we will leave you."  Sesshoumaru said even though he didn't do anything to upset them.

          "That is how we feel!"  Kikyo replied, and with that the girls and the boys went their own separate ways.  But deep down inside all of them knew they really didn't want to leave each other.

                                                                          --------------------

          "What are those incompetent fools doing!?"  Maeko yelled at his mirror as the boys started to leave the girls.  "How dare they disobey my orders by leaving them!?  They will regret what they have just done if they don't go back there."  He got out of his chair and ran right through his mirror.

                                                                             -----------------

          "Can you believe the way those guys treated us!?"  Kagome yelled as the four of them walked away from where they just were.

          "I don't know if that was such a good idea."  Ayame answered.  "You know leaving the guys."

          "Ayame just because you have a crush on Kouga doesn't change the way we feel about them right now."  Kikyo replied.

          "What do you mean?  I don't have a crush on Kouga."  Ayame said while blushing.

          "Oh come on Ayame, everyone except maybe Kouga knows about your crush on him."  Sango answered. 

          "Wait,  if the other guys know they might tell him.  We have got to go back."

          "We are not going to go crawling back to the guys and beside since they are really mad at us right now they're not going to even think of telling Kouga anything so stop panicking."  Kagome answered.

          "Fine but if Kouga does find out I am so going to hurt you."  Ayame stated.

          "Ayame will you shut up!"  All three of them said to her.  Ayame grumbled something and then kept her mouth shut for the next few minutes.

                                                                            ------------------

          "Those girls make me so mad!"  Inu Yasha exclaimed as he punched a tree with his fist making it break into a million pieces.

          "Calm down Inu Yasha.  There's no need to get so worked up over it."  Miroku said as he grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist before he smashed another tree.

          "We should go back and try to make up with them."  Kouga said.

          "Kouga this better not be because of a certain redhead."  Sesshoumaru answered in a low and scary tone.

          "What are you talking about Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked.  "I was just saying that we should make up with them before Lord Maeko finds out that we left."

          "We all know you like Ayame Kouga and you better get over her because you are going to have to kill her anyway."

          "Well what about you three."  He asked.

          "Now what are you talking about Kouga?"  Inu Yasha questioned.  Kouga sat on a rock and stared at each of them.

          "Inu Yasha I know you like Kagome because you are always arguing with her.  Sesshoumaru you like Kikyo I know because you stood up for her when I was uh saying rude things about her.  And Miroku you obviously like Sango since you're always groping her."  He answered. 

          "I only argue with Kagome because she is always getting on my nerves!"

          "I wasn't standing up for Kikyo.  Your voice was starting to irritate me."

          "And I grope the ass of every girl I see."

          "Like I'm going to believe that." 

          "That does it Kouga."  Inu Yasha said to Kouga.

          "Stop fighting!"  They looked around and obviously saw Maeko coming towards them.  They bowed to him and then got back up.  "How dare you defy my orders!"

          "What do mean Master."  Miroku asked.

          "Don't even try to lie to me, I saw you walk away from the girls."  Maeko answered.  "If you don't go back to them I will punish you in ways you never could have imagined."

          "Right away master."  Sesshoumaru said quickly and they ran off to find the girls.

                                                                  ----------------------

          "Why is it that we can never go anywhere without getting into some kind of battle?"  Sango asked as they all were fighting a  bear that was almost the size of a mountain.  The bear was possessed by a demon and was after the jewel shard that was embedded in the jewel compass.

          "Gee I wonder why Sango?"  Kagome asked sarcastically.

          "I know."  Was her answer.  Kagome sweatdropped and then tried to cut off the bears arm with Raijin but no such luck.

          "Here, let me try Ensui." Kikyo said.  She swung it and water came out and it did some damage but unfortunately not enough to drive the demon out of the bear.

          "You two are pathetic."  Ayame yelled over the sound of the bears roaring.  "Recca will handle this." 

          "Wait maybe if we combine our powers together we can drive the demon out of the bear."  Sango suggested.  The others agreed with her plan and they all got ready to swing together.  Sango pulled out her Fujin and they attacked all at once.  The wind, thunder, water, and fire mixed with each other to create one massive ball of energy and struck the bear.  As the demon came out of the bear the four of them noticed it was a toad demon.  The girls were about to walk away when they heard the toad coming at them so Kagome pulled out her Raijin and was about to strike when someone beat her to it.  Inu Yasha jumped down in front of Kagome.

          "So aren't you going to thank me for saving your life again."  Inu Yasha asked.

          "What are you doing here?  I thought you would have been long gone by now?"  She replied.  Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru came over to the girls as Kagome asked the question.

          "Well we thought about it and we wanted to say… to say."  Inu Yasha struggled with the words.

          "To say…"  Kagome urged.

          "To say we're sorry."  Inu Yasha finished.  Kagome was shocked to hear him say he was sorry first.

          "Well we're sorry too.  We shouldn't have gotten so angry at you four."  Ayame answered for Kagome.

          "You should be."  Inu Yasha said.

          "Let's not start another fight right now."  Sango whined as she sheathed her sword.  "Let's just get to the nearest city and get something to eat."

          "I agree with Sango and anyway I have to admit, it hasn't been the same since you guys left."  Kagome said.

          "Really? How so?" Inu Yasha asked with great interest.  Kagome sauntered up to him and put her face right up to his while he blushed.  She leaned up to his ear and whispered.

          "It's been… really quiet without you around."  She then giggled and went back over to her friends.  Inu Yasha just blushed an even deeper shade of red.  His friends laughed at him and then walked away with the girls.  Inu Yasha took a few minutes to stop blushing and then ran off to catch up with the others. 


	10. A Night on the Town

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu Yasha characters I also do not own the swords that the girls use they belong to _Flame of Recca_ which is a really cool manga! By the way I had a little trouble thinking of what to do in this chapter so I have to really thank my friend Kristen for helping me with this chapter!

Chapter 10

          The sun was beginning to set as the group arrived to the nearest city and walked into the streets.

          "Yes let's get some food!" Sango exclaimed as everyone laughed at her eagerness.  The boys looked at each other and then back at the girls.

          "Um we have some business to take care of can you four go without us?"  Inu Yasha asked. 

          "Of course we can Inu Yasha, it's not like we need you four to look out for us all the time you know."  Kagome replied.  Inu Yasha glared at her and then they left.

          "I wonder what they're going to do?"  Ayame asked as they walked into the café.

          "Don't know, don't care lets just eat!"  Sango exclaimed again as she pushed them inside.

-----------------------

"Master Maeko we are positive that we are almost at the Shikon Jewel and we promise you we will get it to you as soon as we have it."  Sesshoumaru reported to Maeko through the new mirror that he had given them.

          "This is good news to hear."  Maeko said with a grin.  "By the way Kouga I have noticed that you have produced some feelings for the redhead and I want you to get over her!  I don't want you to get distracted from your mission because of her and anyways you're just going to have to kill her anyway."

          "I understand Master."  Kouga replied with a bow.  As he disappeared Kouga added something to what he had just said.  "I understand perfectly since everyone is saying that."

          "Oh stop complaining about it Kouga you know that the Master is right."  Miroku said.  Kouga glared at him.

          "Listen I don't have feelings for Ayame she could get killed by a demon for all I care."  Kouga retorted as he began to walk away.

          "Oh no Kouga I just got news from Kagome that Ayame was crushed by a boulder!"  Inu Yasha yelled.  Kouga quickly stopped moving and ran back towards Inu Yasha and grabbed him by the collar.

          "Are you serious!?" He yelled and Inu Yasha had to cover his ears.  Sesshoumaru and Miroku just looked at Kouga and shook their heads.  Kouga realized what Inu Yasha had done and quickly let go of him and blushed.  "I mean I don't care that she's dead."

          "Don't try and deny what you just did Kouga.  Admit it you like Ayame."  Inu Yasha said with an evil grin on his face. 

          "Okay fine I admit I have some feelings for Ayame but believe me when I say that these feelings will not, let me repeat will not interfere with what we need to do."  He answered.

          "Good, come on we need to get back before they get suspicious of us."  Sesshoumaru said.  They quickly went back to the girls and unknown to them that going back inside the city was not such a good idea.

-----------------------------

          "What is taking them so long to get back here!?"  Kikyo asked said as the girls sat at their table outside the café eating their pastries and drinking their tea.

          "I don't know maybe they lost on their way back here, maybe we should go look for them?"  Kagome suggested.

          "Do we have to?"  Sango asked.  The others looked at her.  "Okay, okay can I at least finish this cake before we go?"

          "SANGO!" Kikyo, Kagome, and Ayame yelled in unison.  Sango uncovered her ears and looked at them.

          "Fine lets' go now."  They got up, paid the bill and walked out of the café.  If they had stayed just a little longer they would have heard what the radio said.  'Four teenage boys have just robbed a bank here in our city' the announcer said.  'If you see two boys with silver hair, and two boys with black hair please report this to the police right away.'  One of the customers at the café remembered the girls coming in with four guys with the exact hairstyles like the ones they said on the radio and called the police.

----------------------------

          "Um do you guys remember where the café place is?"  Kouga asked as they walked back into the city.  The others shook their heads.

          "Great by the time we find the girls they're going to be so angry with us."  Inu Yasha said as he thought of Kagome yelling at him non stop.  The others were thinking that too.

          "Well let's not just stand here let's go find them."  Sesshoumaru suggested.  They nodded and were just about to start their search when they heard a whistle coming from behind them.  Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga covered their ears and looked back with angry expressions and were shocked to see ten police standing behind them.

          "You four are under arrest so put your hands in the air and come quietly."  One of them said.  The guys looked at each other with confused expressions.

          "What did we do?"  Miroku asked.

           "Don't act like you're innocent, we know that you are the ones who robbed the bank so don't deny it!" 

          "What are you talking about!? We never robbed any bank you morons!"  Inu Yasha exclaimed. 

          "Enough of your lies."  The police ran at them from all sides and tried to jump on the boys.  Luckily they jumped into the air, and as soon as they hit the ground they began to run.

          "Why don't we just fight them?"  Inu Yasha asked as they turned a corner.

          "Because Inu Yasha if we really do commit a crime by killing them then the girls will know who we really work for and we can't have that until we find the Shikon Jewel."  Sesshoumaru replied while he jumped over a fruit cart.  The cart reminded Inu Yasha of the fist time he saw Kagome and smiled to himself and then realized they were still being chased and it was no time for happy memories. _Wait a minute, did I just smile when I remembered Kagome the first time I saw her_? He asked himself.  _Do I really like her, of course not her only purpose is to find the Jewel for us nothing else_. 

          "Inu Yasha did you hear what I just said?"  Kouga's voice broke into Inu Yasha's thoughts.

          "Huh? Sorry Kouga what were you saying."

          "I said there are the girls."  Inu Yasha looked ahead and indeed saw that the girls were in the middle of the street looking for them.

---------------------------

          "We've been looking for hours and there is still no sight of them, can we please return to the café and get some more food?"  Sango questioned as the others stopped gave up on looking for them.

          "Fine let's go back, you never know maybe they're already there waiting for us."  Kagome replied as they began going back the way they had come when they heard shouts coming from behind.  They looked around and almost fell over at what they saw.  Inu Yasha and the others were running towards them with about what seemed like a dozen cops behind them.

          "What's going on?"  Ayame asked as she watched the scene in front of her.

          "I don't know but we're going to find out come on you three."  Kikyo ordered as she proceeded towards the boys.  As soon as the boys were close enough to the girls they quickly jumped behind them and hid.

          "What did you guys do?"  Kagome asked.

          "We didn't do anything, all we were doing was trying to find you wenches and then they showed up claiming that we robbed a bank."  Inu Yasha answered.

          "First of all don't ever call us wenches ever again got that and secondly let us handle this okay."  Kagome replied.  The police stopped running when they saw Kagome and the others and looked at them.

          "Excuse me ladies but we must ask you to move out of the way so we can arrest these delinquents."  The police who had accused the guys asked.  Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo smiled sweetly at the police and sauntered up to them.  Each of them went to one of the police and walked right up to them and put their bodies up against them.  The boys didn't know why but for some reason they were really angry at what the girls were doing.  Were they jealous?

          "But sir these four boys couldn't have done anything because we just arrived a few minutes ago and they wouldn't do anything like that."  Kagome said as she smiled and flipped her hair.  Inu Yasha growled but luckily nobody heard him.  Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo also did the same thing making the police blush really deep shades of red and making the other boys get really mad.

          "We'll believe you girls since you all don't look like the types who would lie."  Just as the cop said that his radio began to beep.  He picked it up and spoke into it.  "Yes sir?"  You could hear mumbling coming from the radio and then the police clicked it off. 

          "What was that about?"  One of the other officers asked.

          "It seems they caught the real robbers who were trying to use the money to bribe a couple of women into going on dates with them."  He replied.  He turned his attention back to Kagome.  "So since they caught the real robbers how about you and I spend the rest of the night together?"  Inu Yasha was about to go and wring the neck of the cop when Kagome fortunately spoke up.

          "That's a nice offer but we really ought to be going now, bye!"  They quickly grabbed the boys and ran away.  When they were out of sight from the cops the girls looked at the boys.

          "I never want to act that sweet to a guy ever again!"  Sango exclaimed and the others agreed.  Kagome looked at the boys and smiled.

          "Aren't you going to say thank you?"  She asked.  The boys looked at her with confused looks.

          "Why would we say thank you to you four?"  Inu Yasha asked.  Kagome's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

          "We just saved you from being thrown in jail, we at least deserve a thank you, you know."  Kagome replied as she crossed her arms.

          "Feh.  Whatever."  Was Inu Yasha's reply.  Kagome was about to retort when Sesshoumaru interrupted.

          "How about we take each of you out on the town without being chased by the police?"  He suggested.  The girls looked at him in shock.

          "Do you mean out on a date?"  Kikyo asked.

          "Don't be absurd I was just suggesting that we could merely show you around the place since we have been here before."

          "If you've been here before how come it took you so long to find us?" Ayame asked with a giggle as Sesshoumaru blushed a light shade of pink.  The girls began to laugh at the boys as all of them began to blush. 

          "Sorry about that you guys."  Kikyo replied as she stopped laughing.  "If you're up to it fine well go with you out on the town."

          "I'm not so sure I want to do that anymore."  Sesshoumaru replied.

          "Ah come on we didn't mean to laugh that hard."  Sango said.

          "Fine, fine we'll take you four out where do you want to go?"  Miroku asked.

          "I want to go back to the café and get more food."  Sango exclaimed as the others sweatdropped.

          "Well I want to get more supplies before we begin our journey again."  Was Kikyo's answer.

          "I just want to look around at all the different sites."  Ayame said with a smile.

          "And I want to check out the shopping here."  Kagome answered.  The boys looked at each other with looks that said why-did-we-ever-suggest-this.

          "Okay well Kouga you take Ayame site seeing, I'll take Kikyo to get more supplies, Inu Yasha you take Kagome shopping and Miroku you take Sango back to the café or should I say Sango you take Miroku to the café."  Groans were heard from Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Sango.

          "Do I really have to go with this wench?"  Inu Yasha asked.  Kagome glared at him.

          "Didn't Kikyo already tell you to never call us that again? And for your information I don't want to go with you either."  She retorted.

          "That's my decision so deal with it you two."  Sesshoumaru said coldly.  Inu Yasha and Kagome were about to complain again when Sango interrupted them.

          "What about me do I really have to go with that pervert!?"

          "Sango I'm hurt."  Miroku said as he bowed his head.  Sango fell for his act and walked over to him and gave him a hug.  That was her mistake, as soon as she held him she felt something grab her ass.

          "HENTAI!"  She slapped him across the face and stomped back over to the others.  They had to try and hold down their laughs for they were afraid that Sango would have hit them as well if they even giggled.

          "Can we just go now before it's too late?"  Ayame asked.

          "Okay but I swear Miroku you try any of that business at the café and you'll have more then a red spot on your face."  Sango warned and began to pull Miroku off towards the café.

          "We'll meet you at the hotel later okay Sango!"  Kikyo yelled after her.  Sango waved her hand to signal she understood  and then disappeared with Miroku into the crowds.

          "Well I guess we'll see you all later and remember back at the hotel after you're done."  Kikyo said again.  They all nodded and then went off their own separate ways.

----------------------------

          Wow I can't believe that I'm actually at my tenth chapter congrats to me (throws confetti into the air and grabs her speech) I just want to thank all my readers for supporting me with this story and that I couldn't have done without you.  (Gives everyone Inu Yasha plushies) I hope you will all continue to support me in my future chapters and future Inu Yasha stories. P.S there will be more romance in the next chapter so make sure you check it out! 


	11. Romance Begins to Bloom

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Inu Yasha they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the name of the swords belong to _Flame of Recca_ and thank you to all who read and/or review my story :)

Chapter 11

"Okay what we need to get for the rest of the journey is food, bandages, medicine, and shampoo."  Kikyo said as she and Sesshoumaru walked down the streets of the city and towards the shopping district.

"Why do we need shampoo?"  Sesshoumaru asked.  Kikyo looked up from her list and looked at him.

"You don't expect me and the other girls to go five more days without washing our hair do you?"  She answered.  "Well I at least I can't live without shampoo like right now my hair is smelling of dried blood and rats." 

"Well I think that…"  Sesshoumaru started to say but then trailed off, "never mind." 

"What? What do you think Sesshoumaru?"  Kikyo urged but got no answer in return.  Sesshoumaru was going to tell Kikyo that her hair smelled like the delicate smell of flowers but quickly decided against it.

'_That was close I almost complemented her on how nice she smells_' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  '_Why do I have these strange feelings for someone as obnoxious and bossy as her?_'

"Hey Sesshoumaru are you listening to me?"  Kikyo asked as his attention went back to her.  He blushed as he looked at her confused expression and couldn't help but notice how close she was to him. 

"Um what were you asking Kikyo?"  Sesshoumaru questioned as he still blushed.

"I asked if you had any more supply ideas but I guess I was wrong."  She answered. And began to walk ahead of him.  He ran to catch up to her and the two of them silently walked beside each other until they reached the store.  "Okay I'll get the supply's and you just wait right here." 

"Whatever."  Was Sesshoumaru's reply.  Kikyo just glared at him and walked into the store.  Sesshoumaru waited for what seemed like an eternity to him until he couldn't stand to wait anymore so he opened the door and looked inside.  Kikyo was nowhere to be seen and neither was the store owner.  He cautiously proceeded inside and began to look for Kikyo.  "Where the hell could she be?"  He was about to look outside in the back when he heard laughter coming from behind a door that read 'Manager's Office'  He walked up to it and flew it open.  There was Kikyo laughing at something the manager had just said when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what are you doing in here?"  She asked him as he just stared at the scene in front of him.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing with the manager of the store!?" He exclaimed.  Kikyo got out of her seat and stumbled towards him.  He caught her and could tell that she was drunk.  Even though he hadn't known Kikyo that long he knew she would never drink so his face became clouded as he gently put Kikyo down on a chair and lunged at the manager of the store.  He grabbed the man by the collar and gave him a dangerous look.

"W-what are y-you doing?"  The manager stuttered as Sesshoumaru kept his grip on him.

"You sick bastard how dare you trick someone as sweet and innocent as Kikyo into drinking!"  Sesshoumaru yelled.  "If I ever see you do that again to someone I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I w-won't ever do it again I s-swear." 

"Good.  Now get me the supplies I need and then me and Kikyo will gladly leave you."  Sesshoumaru let him go and as soon as he got the supplies he picked Kikyo up bridle style and walked out leaving the manager shaking uncontrollably.

"Sesshoumaru."  Kikyo whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised to see Kikyo awake but looked down into her brown eyes.

"Yeah Kikyo?"  He asked.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest.  He blushed a light shade of pink as she whispered…

"Thank you for helping me."  She then kissed him on the cheek and then fell asleep in his arms.

-----------------------------

          "Oh wow Kouga look at all the pretty lights!"  Ayame exclaimed.  Kouga looked at Ayame and smiled at how happy she looked.

           "Yeah Ayame they're really pretty."  He said.

          "I wish we could stay here forever."  Ayame suddenly whispered as she lowered her head.  Kouga put his arm around her shoulder.

          "What do you mean Ayame?"  He asked.

          "I never told the others this Kouga but I hate being an elemental warrior."  She answered.

          "How could you not like being an elemental warrior Ayame?  Shouldn't you be happy that you can control fire just by thinking about it?"

          "Don't get me wrong Kouga I do like being able to do that it's just that… how should I explain this."  She thought for a moment.  "It's just I wish I was normal so I could become friends with more humans and be able to find a guy who wouldn't run away as soon as he saw what I can do."

          "Ayame if people can't except you for who you are then why should you care about them?"

          "I guess you're right Kouga but I still wish that I could be normal."  She began to walk off to the next sight when Kouga caught her arm.  "Uh what are you doing Kouga?"

          "I want to show you something come on."  And before Ayame could protest Kouga was already pulling her along to wherever it was that he wanted to go.  After awhile of running Kouga finally let go of Ayame.

          "Okay Kouga now would you mind telling me exactly why you were so eager to…"  She trailed off and gasped at what stood before her.  They were in the centre of the city and a huge bonfire was burning brightly and lots of little children were running around and laughing while there parents were busy admiring the fire.

          "So Ayame what do you think?" Kouga asked as Ayame continued to admire the fire.

          "Kouga it's beautiful."  She answered.  "How did you know where to find this place though?"  Kouga smiled and answered.

          "My ears can pick up sounds for miles around me so I overheard some kids talking about this place and decided that you might have liked to come here."  He replied.

          "Well you were right Kouga I love this thank you so much for bringing me her you're so sweet."  She gave him a cute smile and hugged him.  Kouga wasn't prepared for that so when she threw her arms around him he was really surprised and fell over with Ayame landing on top of him!  She blushed and he blushed as she quickly got off of him.  "Sorry about that."

          "Don't be."  Kouga said making Ayame blush even more.  "Come on I think they're going to have fireworks soon."  He began to pull Ayame over to where a group of people where.

          '_I wish Kouga wouldn't be so nice to me all the time_.'  She thought.  '_It's making it hard not for me not to like him so much_.'

          "Look Ayame they're starting."  Ayame snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the sky as the fireworks began to start.

          "They're beautiful too."  She said as she watched them explode into beautiful colours. 

          "They're not as beautiful as you."  Kouga suddenly said.  Ayame looked at him with shock as he realized what he had just said.  "I mean…um."

          "What do you mean Kouga?"  Ayame asked.  Kouga just looked down at the ground and waited for her to hit him but it never came.  He looked up and jumped as he came face to face with Ayame.

          "What are you doing?"  He asked.  But instead of answering she leaned up and kissed him.  His eyes widened in shock at first but then he returned the kiss and when they finally pulled away Ayame and Kouga smiled but not without Kouga thinking, '_oh boy what have I done?_'

---------------------------

Sango and Miroku sat at the café tables and ate to their hearts content or at least Sango was eating to her hearts content, Miroku on the other hand was too busy admiring Sango to even notice that his coffee was beginning to get cold.

"Um Miroku aren't you going to drink your coffee?"  Sango asked.  Miroku looked down at his cup and then back at Sango and smiled.

"Of course I'm going to drink my coffee Sango dear."  He answered and took a sip of his coffee and almost gagged.  It was so cold that it tasted like dirt.

"Miroku are you okay?  You look like you're going to be sick."  Sango questioned in a worried tone.  Miroku cleared his throat and answered.

"I'm perfectly fine Sango."  He gasped for he still hadn't recovered from the terrible taste. 

"Okay… but just in case I'll go get you some water."  She got out of her seat and went inside.  As soon as she was gone two girls both with ratty hair who looked like sluts went over to Miroku and sat down at the same table as him.

"Hey cutie what are you doing here all by yourself?" One of them asked.  Miroku studied the girls and knew right away that their intentions were not good.

"Actually I'm here with my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you left before she comes back and sees you here."  Miroku answered while giving both of them a cold stare.  Unfortunately they didn't take the hint and continued to sit at the table.

"Ah come on you know you would rather hang out with us rather then your girlfriend."  The other one said as she slipped her hand over his.  He pulled his hand away and glared at the two.

"I'm sorry miss but I am going to have to decline again now please leave."  By this time Sango had just arrived back from getting Miroku some water and let's just say that seeing those two girls talking to Miroku was not making her happy.  She walked back over to Miroku and put the glass of water on the table.

"Hey sweetie sorry I took so long getting back."  She said as Miroku had a look that said what-are-you-doing on his face.  She then did something unexpected and leaned at him and kissed him lightly on his cheek.  The two sluts watched the couple and felt sick.

"So this must be your girlfriend huh?"  Slut #1 asked.  Sango moved away from Miroku who was a little dazed after she kissed him and then answered.

"Um yeah this is Sango now would you two leave so she can sit back down?"  The girls reluctantly got out of their seats; gave Sango a dirty look and then left.  "Okay why did you kiss me?"  Sango sat back down and looked at him.

"It was only on the cheek Miroku it wasn't an actual kiss."  She answered.

"So it was still the first time you ever done anything that emotional to me."  Sango sighed as Miroku continued to stare at her.

"Okay well when I saw those two sluts trying to get you to go with them I felt really… um how do I say this to you… okay I felt…jealous."

"You were jealous of them?"  Miroku questioned.  She nodded her head and Miroku began to laugh.  "Listen Sango you should never be jealous of girls like them who are not going to go anywhere with their lives."  Sango saw the humour and began to laugh as well.

"I see what you mean."  Sango said after she had stopped laughing.  "I can't believe that I thought you liked them…  That reminds me they said that I must be your girlfriend what could have given them that idea?" 

"Well you did call me sweetie and then kissed me on the cheek."  Miroku replied.

"But that still could've been for any reason."  She pondered on the subject for awhile when the answer came to her.  "You told them that I was your girlfriend didn't you?"

"No I didn't."

"Don't try and lie to me."

"Okay, fine I did tell them that but it was only to get them to leave and it didn't even work."  Miroku answered.  Sango lowered her head.

"Oh so I guess you wouldn't want to be my boyfriend then?"  Miroku sat up straight in his chair and looked at Sango.

"Now I didn't say that exactly my dear Sango for I definitely would be willing to be your boyfriend if you wanted me to."  Miroku declared.

"Oh Miroku I was waiting for you to say that."  Sango said sarcastically.  Unfortunately Miroku didn't get the sarcasm in her voice.

"That's wonderful Sango."  He leaned over the table with his eyes closed and puckered up his lips and waited for Sango to kiss him.  She couldn't help but smile at his stupidity.

"Miroku…"  She started to say when a light bulb went on inside her head.

"Yes dear Sango?"  He asked with his eyes still closed.  She smiled again and answered him.

"I just wanted to say that I've waited so long for this."  She replied.  Miroku smiled again and again waited for Sango's lips to touch his.  She got out of her seat and went into the kitchen and asked the waiter for something. He came back out and gave her a dead fish; she thanked him and then went back to Miroku who was still waiting patiently for Sango to kiss him.  '_He is so stupid._' She thought.  She walked in front of him and put the fish's lips to his and watched as Miroku's eyes widened in horror as he saw what he had kissed and jumped out of his seat and started to gag while Sango started laughing hysterically.

"How could you do that to me Sango!?"  Miroku exclaimed.

"I couldn't give up the chance of making you look like an idiot!"  She answered as she continued to laugh.  Miroku gave her a look of pain and turned his head away from her.  Sango immediately felt guilty for what she had done and walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.  "Hey I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling but you got to admit it was kind of funny."

"Okay I must say I wasn't expecting that and it was funny but I still don't think you should have messed around with my emotions."  Miroku said.  While Sango thought of what she could say to him she felt a hand slowly beginning to move down her back and towards her butt

"Don't even think about it Miroku!"  She exclaimed.  Miroku immediately took his hand away from her butt and put it in her hand.  Sango blushed and looked at him.  "What am I going to do with you Miroku?"  She then tightened her grip on his hand and began to pull him back to the hotel.

-----------------------------------

          "Kagome do I really have to come with you while you go shopping for some new clothes!?"  Inu Yasha exclaimed as Kagome pulled him into the clothing boutique.

          "Inu Yasha I need you to come with me because I need someone's opinion when I pick out an outfit and try it on."  Kagome answered.  Inu Yasha groaned and tried to pull out of her grasp but she had a pretty good hold on him.

          "Why couldn't Ayame or Sango go with you?"

          "You know they couldn't come with me because they went off with your friends to do their own things now just stand here and be quiet while I go pick out some outfits."  Kagome let go of Inu Yasha and ran off leaving him all by himself.

"Wait she just left me alone that means I could just leave and she would never know until it was too late."  Inu Yasha whispered and was about to go when something stopped him.  He didn't know what it was exactly that was keeping him from leaving the boutique except that he just couldn't bring himself to open the door and just walk out without Kagome.  So he let go of the doorknob and waited as patiently as he could.  After a few minutes Kagome came running back to him with her arms filled with clothes.

"Okay these should be enough to try on for now."  Kagome said as Inu Yasha looked at the mountain of clothing.  "Inu Yasha did you hear me?"

"Huh oh yeah trying on these clothes right."  He mumbled as Kagome looked at him awkwardly.

"Okay then come on let's get a change room before they're all taken."  Kagome led the way over to the change rooms and went inside.  Inu Yasha smiled as he heard Kagome fall over as she tried to pull off her skirt and sat down at one of the chairs.  Kagome eventually came out and Inu Yasha couldn't help but stare at what Kagome was wearing.  She was wearing a scarlet red halter top with black fringes at the bottom and she was wearing a midnight black mini skirt that was just a few inches above her knees.  '_Kagome is so hot_!'  Inu Yasha thought and then immediately began to blush as he realized what he had been thinking.

"So what do you think Inu Yasha?"  Kagome asked.  Inu Yasha more then ever wanted to say that she was radiant in that outfit but he couldn't let his cold exterior be broken for anyone.

"Feh.  It's okay I guess."  He answered.  Kagome dropped her pose and glared at Inu Yasha.

"I should have known better then to ask a guy about fashion."  Kagome muttered and then went back into the change room.  As she closed the door she couldn't help but feel angry that Inu Yasha didn't say anything really nice about her in her ensemble and she couldn't help but wonder why Inu Yasha's opinion should mean anything to her.  '_Why does Inu Yasha make me feel this way_?'  She thought as she got back into her regular clothes for she wasn't in the mood to try on anymore outfits.  She grabbed her other items and walked out of the room. 

"Hey why aren't you trying on any of your other… things?"  Inu Yasha asked as he leapt from his chair.  Kagome just walked past him and paid for her clothes.  "Answer me wench!"

"First of all don't call me wench got that?  And second of all why should I try on the other outfits if you don't even care?"  She replied as she paid for her purchases and then walked out of the store.

"Kagome wait up!"  He exclaimed as he burst out of the store.  He was surprised to see that Kagome was nowhere to be seen.  '_Whoa Kagome sure is fast for a girl_.'  He thought as he jumped down the remaining stairs and ran off to look for Kagome.

"I wonder why she ran off anyway?"  He wondered aloud as he tried to sniff out Kagome's scent.  "It's not like her to just run off like that for no reason."  He was about to continue looking for her when he saw a girl with raven hair being pulled into one of the ally's by two really creepy looking guys.  He quickly ran in the direction of the girl for he knew it had to be Kagome.  As he entered the ally he saw Kagome backed into the corner of the ally by the two guys with her items still clutched in her hands.  He was just about to assist her when one of the guys spoke to Kagome.

"Why don't you show us what you have in the bag baby?"  One of them asked in a seductive voice.  Kagome gave the guy a cold glare.

"You wouldn't like what I have now let me through so I can go find my friends."  She ordered put neither one of them moved out of the way for her.

"Now, now no need to be like that all we wanted was the items in your bag but I guess we're just going to have to take you as a consolation prize."  The two of them began to move slowly towards Kagome making Inu Yasha get ready for attacking them from behind but Kagome was already on it.

"Fine then I have no choice but to kick your asses."  Kagome said as she put her bags down and pulled out one of her arrows and aimed it at one of the guys.

"Oh no she has an arrow Mickey what on earth are we going to do?"  The first guy asked his buddy.  Kagome just sighed at his stupidity and shot her arrow pinning him to the wall.  She then quickly jumped at him and punched him in the stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of him and rendering him unconscious.  She then looked towards Mickey.

"What about you Mickey? Do you want to suffer the same fate as your friend here?"  She asked him.  He took one look at his friend and angrily jumped forward and tried to hit Kagome but she easily dodged the attack.  She was about to use her earth powers to uproot some vines from deep beneath the ground when she noticed Inu Yasha was standing near the opening of the ally and was intently watching Kagome.  '_What's Inu Yasha doing here?_' She thought.  Unfortunately while she was thinking that Mickey jumped at her from behind and pinned her to the ground.

"KAGOME!"  Inu Yasha yelled as Mickey realized him there for the first time.  He pulled out a knife and put it against Kagome's throat.

"Is this your girlfriend?" He asked.  Inu Yasha took a step forward but as soon as he did that Mickey cut Kagome's throat just a little making Kagome scream out in pain.  Inu Yasha immediately deceased his movement and stayed glued on the spot.  "Now you listen here if you want your girlfriend to still be alive then I suggest you move out of my way and never tell anyone about me or my friend Travis over there."  He said nodding his head in the direction of the unconscious Travis.  Inu Yasha was about to answer him when he saw Kagome mouth I-have-a-plan.  He wasn't exactly sure if he should just stand there and let Kagome suffer but the look in her eyes had made him trust her.  As soon as Kagome was sure that Inu Yasha wasn't going to try anything she closed her eyes and began to concentrate on nothing else but the roots beneath her.  She began to glow green as Mickey still waited for Inu Yasha's answer.

"So are you going to move out of the way or am I going to have to give her give her a new mouth?"  Mickey asked.  Inu Yasha was too busy though wondering what Kagome was doing to be paying any attention to him.  Mickey was about to ask Inu Yasha again when vines came crashing from out of the ground and grabbed Mickey and pulled him off Kagome.  When he was off of Kagome Inu Yasha quickly ran over to her and helped her off the ground.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked.  Kagome wiped the dirt off of her skirt and bloused and then looked at Inu Yasha.

"Yeah I'm fine."  She answered as she grabbed her throat for the pain from the cut was still there.  "You know this is your entire fault."

"WHAT! How could you pin this on me Kagome?"  Inu Yasha yelled.  Kagome picked up her clothes and went back over to him.

"If you didn't distract me I would have been able to finish him off right away.  However since you were distracting me I got pinned to the ground but in the end I showed him."  She answered as she looked over at Mickey who was struggling to get out of the grasp of the vines.

"How can you be so happy!?  You were almost killed do you know how worried I was?"  Inu Yasha exclaimed.  Kagome's eyes widened at what he had said.

"Were you really worried about me Inu Yasha?"  She asked.  Inu Yasha took a few minutes to try and calm himself down and then looked down into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course I was worried wench, without you the compass wouldn't work and we would never find the Shikon Jewel."  He replied.  Kagome lowered her head to the ground.

"That's the only reason huh?"  Kagome whispered.  Inu Yasha was surprised to see that Kagome hadn't said anything about him calling her a wench and was even more surprised when he saw Kagome looking really upset.

"But I'll admit that I was worried that you were going to get hurt which reminds me let me look at that wound of yours."  Inu Yasha went over to Kagome and lifted her chin and examined the cut on Kagome's chin.  "It's not that bad you should probably heal in a few days…"  He began to trail off as Kagome pulled his hand off her throat and looked at him.  Inu Yasha gulped as Kagome's face moved closer to his.  He was shocked though when he felt himself move closer to her.  They were just inches apart from kissing each other when they heard people screaming from the opening of the ally.  They quickly ran out into the light and saw that the creatures that had attacked the girls many times before had returned.  '_What's going on?  They shouldn't be attacking unless we tell them to so why are they doing it now?_' 

"Come on Inu Yasha we have to kill them before they hurt anyone."  Kagome said as she pulled out her Raijin and went straight at one of the dogs and cut it in half.

"Hey Kagome need some help?"  Kikyo asked as her and Sesshoumaru came to join the battle as well as Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga.

"Yeah I could use some help."  Kagome replied.  The other girls pulled out their swords too and they began to help Kagome fight while Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru went over to where Inu Yasha was standing.

"Hey Inu Yasha what's going on?  Why are our beast fighting us without us commanding them?"  Kouga asked.

"I don't know why but we better help the girls before they suspect something."  Inu Yasha answered as they joined in the fight.

"About time you started helping us."  Kikyo exclaimed as she cut five of her wolves with her Ensui.  Ayame used the powers of Recca to burn a dozen toads and Sango ripped apart about half of the raccoons with her Fujin.

"Hey we were just allowing you ladies to have some fun before all of these creatures were destroyed."  Miroku reached for the beads on his hands and then looked at the others.  "Okay everyone get somewhere safe now!"  The girls didn't exactly know why they needed to but they did as Miroku asked and followed the other boys to somewhere safe.  As soon as everyone was okay Miroku pulled the prayer beads off of his hands and the Kazaana sucked up every last one of the monsters.  When the last one was sucked up Miroku fell to the ground and wrapped up his Kazaana with the prayer beads again.  The others quickly ran over to him and huddled around him.

"Miroku are you okay?"  Sango asked.

"Never felt better."  Miroku lied.  Inu Yasha helped him off the ground.

"You can't use your Kazaana all the time Miroku or else it will suck you up completely."  Inu Yasha whispered into his ear.  Miroku pushed Inu Yasha off of hi.

"You don't think I know that?"  Miroku replied.  "Hey Sango by the way what happened to Kirara?"   

"She went to go some chase some squirrels in the forest."  She answered.  "Lets' go back to the hotel now."  They began to make there way back to the hotel but one question still plagued the boys.  Why did their beast attack them?

-------------------------------

          Finally the eleventh chapter is up!  I hope you all liked it and thanks a lot for the reviews they really mean a lot to me and I hoped you also liked the romance that began to happen in this chapter.  I'll try and update soon but until then see you! :)   


	12. The Test

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters and I do not own the name of the swords they belong to Flame of Recca

Chapter 12

          "That was too close!"  Maeko yelled as he watched the group begin to walk back to the hotel.  "If I didn't send their minions on them they would have been lost forever!"  He walked away from his mirror and went back to the room where the boys had been sleeping for most of their lives.

          "I knew I should have taken away their emotions except for hatred but I wasn't thinking and now they are beginning to fall in love and I won't allow that to happen."  He whispered as he opened up a secret doorway and walked down its gloomy hall.  He finally arrived in a dark room where another four tubes were being kept.  He pushed a button and they burst open and another four bunch of figures fell out.  "I didn't want to use them but now I have no choice."

All four of the beings stood up and wiped away the remaining goo that was still on them and you could clearly see that each of them were females.  One of the girls had long white hair and black eyes.  She had a pale face like the moon and she wore a white kimono.  She as well held a mirror.  The next girl had midnight black hair and blood red eyes.  She wore a kimono that was white and deep purple and she held a fan in her hands.  The third girl had black hair tied in a ponytail and she had a bandana placed on her head.  She had brown eyes and wore a blue kimono with an apron tied around her waist.  And the last one had black hair and brown eyes as well but she wore a kimono that was checkered with orange and white squares.

"Master Maeko why do you wake us from our deep slumber?"  The girl with the fan asked.

"Inu Yasha and the others were sent out to find the Shikon Jewel with the four elemental girls but I'm fearing that they are falling in love with them and I can't let that happen until I get the jewel so I want you four to follow them and as soon as I get the jewel I want you to kill the girls for I am sure that the boys will not be able to."

"Do you want us to kill the boys as well Master?"  Bandana girl asked.

"No.  They can still be of use to me, now go and follow them; I will be waiting for what you have to report."  He replied

"Yes master."  Fan girl said and then the four of them left to follow the unsuspecting boys.

-------------------------------

          At the hotel with the girls:

"Okay everybody we leave first thing in the morning."  Kikyo declared as the girls got into their beds.

"Yes Kikyo we know already."  Kagome said in an irritated voice for she had almost fallen asleep and since the room only had two beds Kagome had unfortunately been chosen to sleep with Kikyo.

"Well then I guess we should go to sleep now so good night everybody."  She was about to turn off the light when Ayame began to giggle uncontrollably.  "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry but Kirara's furry tail is tickling me."  She said between laughter.

"Oops sorry Ayame."  Sango picked up Kilala and placed her back onto the bed she had made on the floor for her.  "There, she won't be bothering you anymore Ayame."

"Thanks Sango.  By the way something happened between me and Kouga today when we were watching the fireworks."

"And what exactly happened?"  Kagome asked.

"Well we… kissed."

"YOU WHAT!?"  They all said together.  Ayame blushed a really deep shade of red from all the attention she was getting.

"I didn't mean to it was just he was being really nice and I just felt so happy to be with him and… I think I love him." 

"Oh my gosh Ayame that is so sweet!"  Kagome squealed and jumped on Ayame and gave her a huge hug.

"Well I for one don't think it's sweet."  Kikyo said.  "Ayame we still don't know anything about them and you kissed one of them?  Hot could you?"

"Oh come off it Kikyo I know for a fact that you would have probably done the same thing with Sesshoumaru if you had the chance."  Sango said as she joined in the conversation.  Kikyo lightly blushed a light shade of pink as the others giggled her.

"So you do have some feelings for him?"  Kagome asked.

"Well when I went to the store the manager there got me drunk and Sesshoumaru came in and saved me from who knows what and then when we left I said thank you and kissed him lightly on the cheek nothing more."  She answered while the others began to giggle at the thought of Kikyo being foolish enough to let someone get her drunk.  "I also know for a fact that you and Sango have feelings for Inu Yasha and Miroku."  Those two immediately stopped giggling and glared at Kikyo.

"I would never like a pervert like Miroku you got that Kikyo."  Even though Sango's mind kept reminding her that they had shared a moment with each other at the café.

"And I could never, ever fall in love with a guy like Inu Yasha because he is so… so moronic!"  Kagome yelled.  Kikyo just smirked at the two and gave them a look that said I-don't-believe-you.

"I think we should be getting to sleep now don't you guys agree?"  Ayame said and broke the silence between them.

"I guess you're right, well goodnight everyone." Kikyo said.

"Night Kikyo." Ayame, Kagome and Sango said in unison.  However when the light went off Kagome lay awake and couldn't help but think '_Do I love Inu Yasha_?'

--------------------------------

          With the boys:

          "Um guys I need to tell you something."  Kouga said as the four of them got into their beds and were about to turn off the lights.

          "What is it Kouga?"  Inu Yasha questioned.  Kouga shifted on the bed before giving him his answer.

          "Today when I was showing Ayame around the place I… I kissed her!"  He blurted out and then instantly began to blush.  The others just stared at him as if he was insane.

          "Kouga are you serious?"  Miroku asked.  Kouga nodded as they all sighed.

          "Kouga, Master Maeko already told you not to get too close with her!"  Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

          "I know Sesshoumaru but I can't help it.  When I'm around her I feel really happy."  He said but that didn't change Sesshoumaru's mood.

          "I don't care if you feel happy around her Kouga.  If Maeko finds out about this it will not only be you who gets punished but so will the rest of us."

          "Shut up Sesshoumaru! There's nothing we can do until we get the Shikon Jewel.  Once we get it we can kill them and be rid of these emotions once and for all."  Inu Yasha said.

          "What do you mean by 'these emotions' Inu Yasha? I thought Kouga was the only one who liked one of the girls?"  Sesshoumaru asked as Inu Yasha realized what he had just said.

          "I didn't mean that I like Kagome if that's what you're thinking." 

          "Did I say Kagome's name?"  Inu Yasha mentally slapped himself for again admitting that he might have feelings for the raven haired beauty.

          "Just shut up and turn off the light Sesshoumaru or else!"

          "Or else what Inu Yasha?"

          "Or else you're going to feel my fist on your face."  Inu Yasha was about to punch Sesshoumaru but thankfully Miroku stopped him.

          "Stop fighting.  Inu Yasha has a point once we have the jewel we can be rid of the girls and none of us will have to think about them again, now Kouga I want you to try and not get anymore closer with Ayame until we have completed our mission got that."  Kouga nodded and Miroku continued, "now let's get some rest so we can have an early start tomorrow, remember we are almost there."  The others nodded but each of them knew that they couldn't hide the fact that they were beginning to develop feelings for the girls.

---------------------------

          The next day they each woke up bright and early and got ready for the journey.  However once they started to continue with walking through the forest none of them said a word to each other for none of them had forgotten the conversation they had with one another the night before.  Or at least not until the Jewel compass began to glow.

          "Okay the Jewel compass is glowing brighter by the second so I think we're almost at the Shikon Jewel."  Kagome informed them as they got closer to a clearing up ahead.

          "Well that's good to hear considering that my feet are starting to hurt like crazy!"  Sango complained as Kirara looked worryingly at her owner.

          "How about you let me carry you my dear Sango? At least till we get to the Jewel."  Miroku suggested as he walked up behind her.

          "Touch me and you die."  Sango warned as Miroku quickly backed away from her.

          "Miroku you should just give up on trying to grope Sango because she's not a girl who will just let any guy touch her butt."  Ayame said as they walked into the clearing.  Everyone laughed as Miroku's face fell until they heard something coming towards them.  No sooner had they heard the noise when a beaver demon crashed through the trees and began charging at them.

          "Great just what we need another demon interfering with our mission."  Inu Yasha exclaimed as they got into their fighting stances.

          "I want the compass!"  The beaver bellowed as the whole ground began to shake.

          "Like we're just going to give it to you? Yeah right."  Kagome said and shot him with one her arrows.  Unfortunately the demon got it and broke it in two.

          "Is that the best you got?"

          "You sure are cocky aren't you?" Inu Yasha asked as he got ready to attack.  "FIRE REAVER SOUL STEALER!"  He got the demon but it did very little damage.

          "Enough of this foolishness give me the compass!"  He reached down to grab Kagome because he somehow knew she was holding it. 

          "Get away from me!" Kagome yelled and quickly pulled out her Raijin and cut his arm off.  The demon screamed out in pain as the arm fell to the ground.

          "You're going to pay for that with your own life!"  He slapped Kagome with all his might and threw her against a tree.

          "Kagome!"  Inu Yasha screamed and ran over to her.  Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inu Yasha running towards her.

          "I'm okay I just need to rest for a bit okay."  Kagome told him.  He didn't want to leave her but he didn't want the others to think he cared so he simply nodded and went back to the fight.

          "I'll use my Kazaana."  Miroku said and was about to pull off his prayer beads when Sesshoumaru stopped him.

          "Don't even think about."  Miroku lowered his arms.

          "I'll get rid of him."  Sango declared as she jumped on Kirara's back and flew straight towards the beavers head.  "Hiraikotsu!"  She threw her boomerang and it knocked off his head.  When she landed she ran over to Kagome and helped her up.

          "Here Kagome let me help you up."  Sango offered.  Kagome nodded and took her hand.

          "OW!"  Inu Yasha yelled and everyone looked at him in time to see him slap his check and a small dot fell off of him. 

          "Now that wasn't very nice now was it?"  The dot asked as everyone leaned down to get a closer look.  It was a flea.  It had white hair that surrounded its head and it wore brown pants with a green kimono (I don't know what to call it).

          "And who the hell are you?"  Kouga asked.  The flea wiped the dirt off of him and then answered.

          "I am Myoga the flea and I know you are here for the legendary Shikon Jewel."  He replied.

          "How could you tell?"  Inu Yasha said sarcastically.  Myoga ignored him and continued.

          "Before I take you to the bearer of the Jewel you must first past a test to see if you are worthy of the possession of the jewel."

          "Okay then what do we have to do?"  Kikyo asked.

          "Follow me and I shall show you."  Myoga then began to run away and the others found it very hard to keep up with him and soon they lost all sight of him.

          "Great now how are we supposed to find the bearer of the jewel?"  Inu Yasha asked.

          "Oh stop complaining Inu Yasha we'll just use the compass." Kagome said.  She pulled it out and it pointed to the north which was the way they were facing so they looked up and saw the Jewel just a few feet away from them.

          "Well that was easy come on let's get it."  Inu Yasha said and the other guys ran towards it while the girls on the other hand weren't so sure.

          "I don't know this seems too easy it could be a trap."  Ayame said.

          "Are you girls coming or not!?"  Miroku yelled from ahead of them.

          "I guess we're just going to have to take our chances come on girls."  Kagome said and they began to run to catch up to the guys.  They were just about to run past them when the ground opened up and Kikyo, Ayame, Sango, and Kagome fell down into the crevice.

          "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed causing the boys to stop running and turn around to see that the girls were in serious trouble.  They were about to run back and get them when they noticed that the jewel was just inches away from them and hidden deep within the blades of grass was Myoga who was witnessing the whole thing. And as he watched the boys trying to decide what to do he whispered…

          "Here is the test me boys, which will you pick the lives of the girls or the legendary Shikon no Tama?"

-------------------------------

          OH NO! I left it at a cliff hanger! Oh well I guess you're just going to have to wait till I update to see what happens next and I'm really sorry I took so long to update I've been kind of busy lately.  Anywho I'll see you all in the next chappie so until then bye!

-FreeTheSoul888            


	13. Meeting Shippo

**Disclaimer:** Okay listen if I owned any of the Inu Yasha characters I wouldn't be spending my time writing this story I would be out with them so obviously I don't own them so leave me alone! Oh I also don't own the sword names because they belong to Flame of Recca okay let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter 13

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed as she slipped even further into the crevice. In fact all the girls were beginning to slowly fall to their deaths while the boys stood there trying to decide what to do.

"What should we do?" Miroku asked. "The jewel is just inches away from us so should we save them and then get the jewel or should we just grab it and run?"

"We can't just leave them hanging there!" Kouga exclaimed. Everyone stared at him as he realized what he had just said and quickly fixed himself. "I mean if we leave them then they'll know we work for Maeko right?"

"Yeah but they're already halfway down the crevice so they have no chance in getting back out so if we just leave them to their death then that would mean we would have completed our mission right?" Sesshoumaru replied. Meanwhile Inu Yasha was busy watching as the girls hung for their lives and felt a huge urge to run over and help Kagome out of the crack. Actually he made a move towards Kagome and was about to run the rest of the way to her when he and the other boys heard something crack behind them and looked around to see what was the cause of the sound and gasped when they saw a tiny crack mark underneath the jewel.

"NO WAY!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. "Does that mean, if we help the girls then the jewel will also fall down into a crevice and never be seen again?"

"Well if that's the case then it's obvious that we have to get the jewel." Sesshoumaru declared.

"Sesshoumaru help me please!" Sesshoumaru whipped his head towards Kikyo and saw a pleading look on her face.

"Kouga don't you care if I die!?" Ayame asked as her one hand let go of the edge completely and as Kouga clenched his teeth as he watched this.

"Miroku why aren't you helping me get out of here!?" Miroku wanted more then anything to help her out.

"Inu Yasha I'm slip-AHHHH!" Kagome screamed as her fingertips finally let go. She closed her eyes and prepared for the everlasting fall when she felt someone grab her hand. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Inu Yasha. As soon as Inu Yasha pulled her out of the crevice she embraced him and began to cry. "I… was… so…scared!" She said between fits of tears.

"It's okay Kagome you're safe now and you'll be safe for ever as long as I'm around." Inu Yasha whispered gently into her ear making a shiver run up her spine.

"Thank you Inu Yasha." She whispered back and was about to continue holding him when she remembered the other. "Oh my gosh the others are still in trouble!" She let go of Inu Yasha and was about to go help Ayame. Kikyo and Sango when she saw that Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku already beat her to it. She let out a sigh of relief and was about to say that she was glad that everyone was okay when the ground began to shake and they all turned around just in time to see the famous Shikon Jewel fall into a crevice.

"THE JEWEL!" They all screamed together and ran over to the edge of crevice to see the jewel one last time before it disappeared into the darkness.

---------------------------------

**Lord Maeko's lair**:

"I knew those boys would betray me for those stupid girls!" Maeko yelled as he threw his chair over. "It's a good thing I activated my backup team or else they would be lost from me forever." Just as he said that his magic mirror began to glow and an image of a teenage girl with midnight black hair and fierce red eyes appeared.

"Master Maeko I have some bad news, the boys were just giving a chance to leave the girls to their deaths and get the jewel however they…"

"I already know about it Kagura. I watched the whole thing trough my mirror." Maeko interrupted and put his chair back into its original position and sat down.

"So would you like me and the others to proceed with operation 'kill'?" She asked.

"Not yet I have a feeling that the jewel is still around so when it is time I will signal you so make sure you and the others are ready for when it is time." He replied.

"Yes master." And with that she vanished.

----------------------------------****

**With the Inu Yasha gang**:

"I can't believe we went through all that trouble, and the jewel ended up falling into a crack in the ground." Kikyo complained as they all still stood at the cracks edge staring down into it.

"I know how you feel Kikyo but look on the bright side, at least we're all okay and at least now we know Maeko can't get the jewel." Sango said.

"I still can't believe that you guys gave up the chance of getting the because we were rescuing us." Kagome said with utter amazement in her voice.

"I know we shouldn't have risked the jewel for your pathetic lives-OW!" He yelled as Kagome punched him roughly in the arm. "Why did you do that for!?"

"That was for saying that our lives our pathetic and this…" She punched him again. "Was for lying because I know that you knew that saving our lives was more important than the jewel because if it wasn't you wouldn't have saved us."

"Feh. Whatever." Was Inu Yasha's answer.

"Same to you."

"You know what I bet you that that was all part of the test and considering that the jewel fell down a pit of no return I'm betting that we failed it." Ayame declared as they all wondered how she could still be so cheery after uttering those words.

"But on the contrary me friends." A voice said from out of nowhere. They all looked around for the source of the noise when Kagome let out a yelp. They looked at her and saw her slap her face while Myoga fell off her and onto her hand.

"Well if it isn't Myoga the flea." Inu Yasha said in a cocky voice.

"Yes it is I and I have brought with me good news for you." Myoga said before Inu Yasha had the chance to flick him.

"So what's this good news you keep blabbering about?" Kouga asked with impatience.

"I have come to tell you that you have passed the test."

"WHAT!?" They all screamed at the same time.

"How can that be?" Kikyo asked. "We all saw the jewel fall into the crevice right as soon as the boys saved us so how could that be passing the test?"

"You passed because the power for power didn't persuade you." Myoga answered. However everyone just gave him a confused look. He sighed before he began to speak again. "Okay let me put it in words you will understand. You all came her for the power from the Shikon jewel and probably would have done anything to get it right?" They all shook their heads to signal yes.

"Okay however you were all travelling together and you all wanted the same thing but for different purposes so in the end only one of you would really get to keep the jewel so I decided to see what was more important to you. The jewel or your relationships with these girls (at these words they all blushed immensely). Thankfully in the end the girls were more important to you then the jewel so you passed the test and can now have the honour of possessing the legendary Shikon Jewel." Myoga finished with an idiotic pose.

"That's all well and good but didn't you hear what we said before? The jewel fell down the crevice so nobody can posses it now." Kagome informed him. However as Kagome said this it only made Myoga smirk.

"Ah but you see that jewel that you saw fall down the crack was but a fake." He informed them.

"WHAT!"

"Okay if you keep shouting that word I won't take any of you to see the bearer of the jewel." Myoga warned them.

"By the way who is this bearer of the Shikon Jewel?" Ayame asked.

"He is the one who holds the jewel in his possession until someone who is worthy enough for the jewel comes and that day is now so please come with me so you may meet his greatness." Myoga jumped off Kagome's hand and began to lead them towards the possessor of the jewel.

It took them about an hour before they finally arrived at the great doors and when they had finally arrived they were all exhausted because the journey to the bearer's castle was very perilous.

"We have arrived!" Myoga announced as they all collapsed.

"Finally! Now can we please go inside and get something to drink? Because I'm exhausted!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're not the only one." Kikyo said coldly while Kagome gave her a death glare.

"Of course you can have something to drink after all you earned it now come on I'm pretty sure he is waiting for your arrival." Myoga hopped through the gates with the others trailing behind him.

"I wonder what this jewel bearer looks like?" Sango whispered to Ayame.

"I have no idea I just hope he's cute." The two of them began to giggle as Miroku and Kouga watched them and wondered if they were talking about either of them.

"Here we are my friends; this is the throne room where the possessor of the jewel waits with the jewel." Myoga said and lead them right up to the stairs that lead to the throne.

"Hey Myoga could you do me a favour?" Inu Yasha asked.

"What is it me boy?"

"Could you stop saying the bearer of the jewel!? It's starting to get on my nerves."

"I have to agree with Inu Yasha on this one; can't you just tell us this guy's name? It would make it a lot easier." Kagome said as Inu Yasha couldn't help but feel happy that Kagome agreed with him on something.

"My name is… Shippo." A voice said from in front of them. They all looked up and gasped (well except Myoga) as they saw that the possessor of the jewel was none other then a little fox kitsune.

"You're the bearer of the jewel?" Miroku asked with complete shock in his voice.

"Yep the one and only so what can I do for you people?" Kagome studied the little fox while everyone kept on staring at him. Shippo was very young and looked to be about five years old. He had reddish-auburn hair and turquoise eyes plus he had a large fluffy fox tail. "Hello! I asked what can I do for you."

"Well you see master Shippo these eight companion here have passed the test and have come for the legendary Shikon Jewel." Myoga answered for everyone else.

"Really? That's great for you see I've been waiting forever for someone to come and claim the jewel but I'm afraid that there is one shard of the jewel so if you want to use its power you're going to have to find the last shard." Shippo informed them as he pulled out the real Shikon no Tama.

"It's okay Shippo for you see we already have the last shard." Kagome said as she pulled out the jewel compass. She broke the glass on the compass and took out the shard, Shippo handed the jewel to Kagome and then she placed the jewel in its place as it began to glow.

"Finally our mission is complete and we can now take it back to mistress Kaede." Kikyo whispered.

"Well now that you have claimed your prize how about we have some lunch?" Shippo asked. Everyone whipped their heads in his direction and then furiously began to shake their heads. "Well I take it that you all are anxious to have something eat so come on I'll get my chef to make as all something to eat." He led them into the dining room.

**Twenty minutes later**:

"Well Shippo that was a delicious meal and we thank you for everything you have done for us but now we really must be going so good bye and I hope we can see each other again." Kagome said as they all began to walk away from the castle.

"Goodbye Kagome it was great meeting you all!" Shippo yelled after them and waved his hands in the air. Kagome looked back and waved at him one last time and then they disappeared into the forest. Unknown to them that four young females were watching them from within the bush.

-----------------------------

**(A/N) **

Okay well that's the 13th chapter posted for all of you. By the way I'm really sorry for taking to long to update I was in the hospital for awhile but I won't go into detail about it and I'm also sorry if this chapter is a little too short I'll try and make the next one longer but till then bye everyone!


	14. Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: I have already said a million times that I don't own Inu Yasha…. Well actually I almost came close to it but I was foiled by Rumiko Takahashi who stopped me before I could officially own them!!! Oh well maybe next time now on with the story!

Chapter 14

"I can't believe we finally finished our mission in getting the jewel!" Ayame exclaimed as the group went deeper into the forest.

"Um actually there's one problem." Kagome informed them.

"WHAT!?" Inu Yasha yelled. "Don't tell me we went through all that hell and there's something we need to do!?"

"Stop yelling at me! The only problem is deciding which one of usgets to keep it. You did say you also wanted this jewel too didn't you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh… well I knew that." Inu Yasha said while blushing and as everyone laughed.

"Oh Inu Yasha you look so cute when you're embarrassed!" Kagome said and gently pulled one of his ears. Inu Yasha was already embarrassed before she said that and now that she had Inu Yasha was even more embarrassed and he was blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Kagome." Sango teased. Inu Yasha wanted to kill her for saying that, that is until he saw that Kagome was blushing as well.

"Like I could like a pig headed demon like him." Kagome said.

"Well it's not like I want you to be my mate eitherwench!" Inu Yasha retorted.

"The fact that you two are fighting just proves that you love each other." Kouga said, unfortunately Inu Yasha was now even more embarrassed and when Inu Yasha was reallyembarrassed he tried to hide it by being a complete and total jerk.

"Shut up Kouga! Besides isn't it you that loves that stupid red-haired fire bitch!" That of course set Kouga off.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that you half-demon mutt!" And with that Kouga lunged at Inu Yasha and they started to fight as Ayame screamed and as Miroku and Sesshoumaru tried to pull them apart but to no avail. Kagome knew that they would probably keep going at it until nightfall and decided to take matters into her own hands. So she called upon the roots buried deep beneath the forest floor and brought them crashing out of the ground and wrapped them around Kouga and Inu Yasha and pulling them apart.

"Get me out of these things you bloody wench!" Inu Yasha demanded as he tried to pull himself free of the damn roots. However Kagome just ignored him and walked over to Kouga and set him free. As soon as Kouga was free of his bindings Ayame ran over to him and checked to make sure that he was okay. Kagome then turned her attention on Inu Yasha. "Well what are you waiting for? Get me out of these things right now so I can kill the damn wolf!"

Kagome glared at him and then slowly walked over and the next thing she did shocked everyone. She pulled back her hand and slapped Inu Yasha across the face leaving him and everyone in complete shock.

"You are so pathetic!" She yelled. "How could you let your temper get the better of you!? You could have killed Kouga, and what you said about Ayame was cruel and thoughtless! You think you're so great just because you're half demon but you don't even deserve to be human!" Those last words that she uttered really hit Inu Yasha and they hit him hard because when Kagome finally set him free he just fell to the ground and stood there.

"Let's go." Kagome ordered and walked past the others and continued walking.

"Inu Yasha…" Sango had started to say but was stopped by Miroku who just nodded his head and directed Sango in the direction that Kagome was going. The others followed as well while Inu Yasha slowly came back to his senses and followed after them.

**With Maeko**:

"Master Maeko I have good news. You were right the jewel is still around." Kagura reported as Maeko smiled his devilish smile and laughed at his good fortune.

"I knew that the jewel could not be gone completely. Tell the others to wait a bit longer but I can tell you that you will soon be able to set to work with the 'operation' got that?" Maeko said as Kagura nodded and disappeared in the mirror. "Finally the jewel will be mine!!"

**With the group:**

Inu Yasha was still in complete silence while everyone discussed what to do with the sacred jewel but he was still thinking all the same. _Why did I let her get away with all those things? And why did I let her slap me?_ He asked himself. _I would usually never allow someone to get away with that, even if they were a girl_. He pondered it a bit more when it suddenly hit him. Kagome was someone different. She wasn't just anyone who he could yell at she was special to him. He realized that he wanted Kagome only for himself; he didn't want any other guy to look at her, laugh with her or do anything with her except for him. But he didn't exactly understand why he felt that way and he didn't want to find out.

"Okay let's stop her and have something to eat." Kikyo's voice broke into his thoughts. "Me and Sesshoumaru will find some wood, Miroku and Sango you can find water, Ayame and Kouga you will find us some food and Inu Yasha and Kagome you guys will wait here and watch over the jewel okay?"

"Fine by me." Ayame replied cheerfully.

"I sure like this arrangement, don't you Sango?" Miroku asked as he slipped his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah right, come on lover boy. Sango said as she grabbed his arm and began to pull him into the forest.

"Let's go Ayame." Kouga said. Ayame nodded and ran after him to go find some food.

"Let's go Sesshoumaru." Kikyo ordered. Sesshoumaru just looked at her and began to leave as well. "Kagome, you okay to wait here with Inu Yasha?" Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha who merely glared at her and turned his head and sat down on the grass.

"Yeah I'll be okay with that." She informed Kikyo who then left to catch up with Sesshoumaru. As soon as everyone was out of sight Kagome looked back over at Inu Yasha who was still sitting down and completely ignoring her presence. _Oh boy this is going to be hard _she thought as she strolled over to him and sat down beside him. As soon as she did that though Inu Yasha moved even further away from her. She thought it was because of what she had said earlier but it was because he kept feeling his heart race up every time she came close to him and he was afraid that if she was near him she would be able to hear it.

"Inu Yasha I'm really sorry about what I said to youearlier and I'm really, really sorry that I slapped you." She apologized and moved closer again to Inu Yasha but this time he stayed where he was even though he was still nervous and his heart was still racing. "Here let me look at the mark I left." She moved in front of him and put her hands on his face so she could inspect it better. However Inu Yasha couldn't ignore the fact that Kagome's delicate hands were on his face and that he just wanted to embrace her which he was about to do when he noticed that Kagome's face was just inches away from his.

"K-kagome what are you doing?" He stuttered but Kagome just ignored his question and surprised Inu Yasha with giving him a small peck on the lips which shocked Inu Yasha even more then the time she slapped him. And that was when he realized that he loved her. Once Kagome realized what she did however she pulled back and was blushing furiously.

"I-I'm really sorry about that Inu Yasha it's just that you looked so cute sitting there all frustrated with your cute doggy ears andthat…" she was cut off though as Inu Yasha pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. He then lifted Kagome's chin and gave her a kiss but a real kiss this time that felt like it could last forever. When there lips parted Kagome whispered into Inu Yasha's ears. "I love you." Inu Yasha was about to reply when they heard a rustling in the bushes and quickly stood up and got into attack positions. However it was only the others returning from there little jobs.

"Hey you two sorry we took so long to get back me and Miroku um…" Sango trailed off as she blushed and couldn't say anymore. Kagome could tell by the look on Sango's face that she and Miroku must have had a good time looking for water.

"Enough talk let's start cooking okay." Kouga said as he and Ayame dropped what they had into the Pot (yes there was a pot conveniently there waiting for them).

"Okay then." Inu Yasha said and was about to help when he could feel the mirror that Maeko had given him was pulsing and that was a sign that he wanted to speak to them. He made a gesture to the others and they understood right away what they needed to do.

"Oh would you look at that we're going to need more food me and the other guys will get it you girls wait here okay." Miroku said and with that the four of them ran off into the woods while the girls looked after them with complete confusion.

**30 seconds later…**

"What do you want Maeko?" Sesshoumaru asked rudely as Maeko came out of their tiny mirror and stood before them.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your master?" Ha asked as all of them gave him suspicious looks. "Anyway I heard that you finally found the jewel, yet you haven't killed them and taken it. Why?"

"Lord Maeko I can no longer go through with our original plan and kill the girls for I am... in love with Kagome." Inu Yasha confessed.

"The same goes for me as well." Sesshoumaru informed.

"Me too." Kouga joined in.

"That goes for me as well." I bet you all know who said that? Okay I'll give you a clue he's tall has black hair wears blue clothes and has a wind tunnel in his hand. I hope that helps

"Have you four forgotten who gave you life again after you nearly died in that great battle ages ago? You can not just betray me for them anyway no matter what happens.You will always be my servants."

**Back with the girls:**

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Sango asked aloud as she added another stick to the fire.

"I don't know I'll go see what's keeping them okay? I'll be right back." Kagome said and got up and went off to search for them. She looked around for awhile and was about to go back to the others again when she heard some voices a little further up ahead so she ran until she came to a clearing and saw the boys and was about to wave to them when she stopped in her tracks as she saw who they were talking to. It was of course Maeko. Mistress Kaede had warned them about him telling them that he would do anything to get his hands on the sacred jewel so he could cover the world with a blanket of ice and snow. She quickly hid behind a tree before they saw her and was just in time to hear Maeko say…

"You will always be my servants." At those words Kagome felt like her whole world just crashed in front of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Inu Yasha was a servant for her greatest enemy and all she wanted to do right there was break down and cry but instead she walked out from behind the tree and yelled…

"INU YASHA HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Kagome? Wait it's not what you think!" But she didn't give him any time to explain she turned around and ran as fast as she could back towards the others to tell them what she had saw. "Kagome don't go!"

"We have to get back and explain this to them come on." Kouga ordered. However a flash of purple light surrounded them and they realized they couldn't move. They had been paralyzed.

"I'm not letting my best warriors leave me." Maeko menacingly said. "I think we should go back to my lair and remind you who you are working for." Then in another flash of light they were gone.

**Back with the girls again:**

The others were just about to go looking for Kagome when she came bursting back into their campsite and burst into tears.

"Oh-my-gosh Kagome! What's wrong!?" Sango asked as Kagome jumped on her andhugged her.

"The guys they… the guys they…"

"Spit it out already!" Kikyo asked impatiently. Kagome wiped some of the tears from her eyes and yelled

"The guys work for Maeko!" All three of them looked at Kagome in shock none of them could speak for awhile.

"Kagome are you sure about this?" Ayame asked. "I mean I can't believe that they would be part of something like that."

"Do you think I would lie about something like this!?" Kagome exclaimed. "I can't believe it eitherthat Inu Yasha was working for him this whole time!"

"I knew from the first time we saw them that we shouldn't have trusted them but you three wouldn't listen." Kikyo complained.

"Shut up Kikyo! You were just as fooled as we were so stop acting like you know everything!" Sango said but secretly she felt like crying herself.

"Well we can't stay here. If they work for Maeko then their going to be after the jewel so let's go." Kagome nodded as she helped them quickly pack their things but they didn't even get two inches away from the campsite when a bolt of lighting came crashing down and nearly hit them.

"And where do you four think you're going?" A voice asked. The girls looked up as four figures jumped down in front of them and got into fighting stances. "Sorry but we aren't going to let you leave."

--------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Okay that's all I'm going to write right now so I'm leaving you in suspense. I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to come out but school as been hectic for me lately but I'm still trying to update regularly. Well that's all I really have to say right now so I'll see you all next time!

-FreeTheSoul888.


	15. Ice, Death, Lightening and Time

Disclaimer: I FreeTheSoul888 do not and I repeat do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters and I never will because if I did own them I wouldn't be here writing this story I would be hanging out with them right now……. Anyway lets get to chapter 15

P.S I do not own the sword names Ensui, Recca, Fujin or Raijin they belong to Flame of Recca.

Chapter 15

**Last Time:**

"And where do you four think you're going?" A voice asked. The girls looked up as four figures jumped down in front of them and got into fighting stances. "Sorry but we aren't going to let you leave."

**This Time:**

"Who are you?" Kikyo demanded as the four of them get into their fighting stances.

"We are going to be the ones to end your lives." The girl who had spoken earlier replied. Kagome looked at each of the four strangers and for some reason felt that she had seen them before.

"What make's you think you can defeat us so easily?" Sango's voice broke into Kagome's thoughts.

"Because even though we have the same teacher, we got a bit of anextra advantage." At these words Kagome realized who they were.

"You're Rin, Kanna, Kagura, and Koharu!" She yelled, "You were to be taught by Mistress Kaede after us."

"Very good, at least one of you has a brain." The one named Kagura said.

"If you are disciples of Mistress Kaede, why are you working for Maeko?" Ayame asked.

"That is something we can not tell you." Rin replied.

"Enough wasting time! Let's fight!" Koharu declared and with that the two teams began to fight.

**Kikyo vs. Kanna:**

"I don't have time to fight you so I'll finish this quickly." Kikyo informed Kanna as she quickly unsheathed her swords.

"Funny, I was about to say the exact same thing." Kanna replied with a wicked smirk causing Kikyo's temper to rise and when the girls loose their tempers they do very stupid things.

"Don't smirk at me like that! Take this!" Kikyo sliced the wind with her swords as two sharp blades of water came shooting out and headed straight towards Kanna.

Just as the water was about to hit Kanna she said, "Is that all you got?" And then quickly pulled out a mirror. The water blades were sucked into the mirror to Kikyo's surprise and then were shot back out but when they came back out they were frozen solid and they were heading straight towards Kikyo!

She tried to get out of the way but her feet were frozen to the ground and the ice blades made a direct hit with her and sent her flying back a few good feet. When she got back on her feet, Kanna had another wicked smirk on her face.

"Do you get it now? You can't defeat me for I am ice and you are water. Ice freezes water and therefore you have no chance in winning this fight."

"Don't be so cocky! This battle is far from over since I am still standing!" Kikyo informed her as she sheathed her two swords and pulled out Ensui.

"Oh another sword, I'm so scared." Kanna said sarcastically. Kikyo ignored the comment and charged at her and tried to slice Kanna but she quickly dodged and then sent ten ice arrows at Kikyo. Kikyo was able to dodge the first five but the last five were direct hits.

As Kikyo stood there bent over and bleeding, while the ground began to be stain with her blood, while Kanna basked in the glory of hitting her, she noticed a black jewel was centered at the top of the mirror that Kanna was holding and she could sense strong magic coming from it.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Kanna asked.

"Not on your life!" Kikyo replied. She raised Ensui in the air as a deep blue light surrounded her. "Azure Dragon Blast!" A dragon of water went shooting out of the sword to Kanna's surprise and then went in for an attack. Kanna quickly got over her shock and pulled out her mirror.

"Haven't I already told you that water attacks are useless on me?" A huge blast of ice came out of her mirror and completely froze Kikyo's dragon. As it crashed into the ground and shattered into pieces, Kikyo took her opportunity.

"You fell for my trick!" Kikyo informed her. And before Kanna knew what was happening, Kikyo was right in front of her and had her sword right in the center of the jewel causing it to break into pieces as well. "I'm guessing that jewel is what gives you your immense power, so do you still want to fight me?"

Kikyo was expecting Kanna to either runaway crying or to keep fighting till she died. She was not expecting a hug from her enemy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for doing that!" Kanna exclaimed.

"Okay you better get off of me right now and tell me what is going on!"

**Ayame vs. Koharu:**

"Are you the one that fell in love with the icy wolf Kouga?" Koharu asked as she and Ayame faced one another.

"Yes, so what?" Ayame asked as she felt a sharp pain go through her at the mention of Kouga's name.

"Oh no reason really." Koharu said as she pulled out a scythe. "It's just too bad he turned out to be working for us."

Ayame's temper reached its limit.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and pulled out eight of her darts, set them on fire and threw them at Koharu. Koharu was unprepared for this attack and got hit by the first two but dodged the others.

"You know that almost hurt." She informed Ayame. "Lightening I call upon you!" The sky became very dark, and thunder was heard overhead as lightening crashing down on where Ayame stood.

Luckily she jumped out of the way without so much as a scratch (for once). After that last attack the two of them just stood there; staring at one another in complete and total silence. The only sound that could be heard between the two of them was the sound of their own hearts beating at an unnatural rate.

Neither one was willing to move; they were both too evenly matched that the slightest movement from either of them could result in their defeat.

"_Why isn't she making a move_?" Ayame thought. "_This silence is beginning to get to me_!"

"_This shouldn't be taking me this long to finish her off! I'm lightening! Lightening is stronger than fire isn't it_?"

The two continued to stand there, as a single leaf fell from a tree nearby. It floated aimlessly toward the ground and as soon as the tip of the leaf touched the ground the two instantly pulled out their weapons and ran towards one another in a frontal assault.

They jumped past one another; then gently touched the ground opposite from where they originally stood. The wind whipped past them blowing their hair in the breeze… Ayame collapsed to the ground in pain while tightly holding her left side. A deep flesh wound was imprinted there.

"How does the pain of lightening feel against your skin?" Koharu coldly asked as she held up her scythe. It was drenched with Ayame's blood.

"That… was nothing…" Ayame replied as she gasped between breaths. The pain was immensely painful (obviously).

"Stop trying to act tough you fire ass bitch! Just admit you lost!" Ordered Koharu, "that and the fact that Kouga will never be yours." At the sound of those words, Ayame's temper had reached its peak. Her hair ignited into a blazing flame, and her eyes changed to a glowing bloodshot red. Koharu couldn't help but back up a bit in fear.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING ABOUT KOUGA!" She whipped around to face Koharu. The lightening girl had to let out a scream at the sight of Ayame's eyes. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME ANYMORE!"

With that Ayame's hands produced two flame balls, and without a moment of thought she chucked them at Koharu. Both were direct hits as Koharu screamed in pain, as Ayame continued with her bombardment of flame balls.

In a desperate attempt to protect herself from the pain of the flames (sorry about that rhyming there) Koharu held up her scythe. However as two more flame balls went shooting at her; as soon she held up her scythe and the flames made contact the scythe broke in two and a black jewel came crashing out and burst into flames.

Ayame sensed the change in Koharu's power and ceased her firing to look at the girl and see what damage she had created. As the smoke faded she could clearly see Koharu, bleeding uncontrollably with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for saving me." She faintly said; then fell over in a dead faint.

**Sango vs. Kagura:**

Kagura and Sango stood in the clearing and silently stared at one another as they each pulled out their weapons. Sango of course pulled out her giant boomerang and was very surprised to see that Kagura pulled out a fan from her kimono.

"Is that your weapon?" Sango asked. "Because if that is this match will be over before we can even start."

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of a fan Sango." Kagura replied, "For it is not how big the weapon is, it's how you use it." With that Kagura raised her fan in the air and a giant wind began to form.

"Don't tell me you control the wind to?" Sango couldn't imagine someone else with the same gift as hers. Kagura just smirked.

"Controlling the wind was an ability I received from Master Maeko. My true gift… is raising the dead to do my bidding." Sango was about to say that that had to be a lie, I mean how could someone control the dead, when Kagura raised her fan yet again towards the sky. "Why do you think I lured you to this very spot here in the forest? It's because we are standing on an ancient burial ground meaning there will be millions of corpses for me to control."

No sooner had Kagura said that, the ground began to shake causing Sango to use her Hiraikotsu as a support as millions of skeletal hands began to shoot up from underneath the ground. Awakening from their thousand year sleep, Sango was shocked at such ability that she almost didn't notice that the skeletons were beginning to close in on her.

"Hope you aren't afraid?" Kagura said with maliciousness in her voice. "Because they have been dying to feel the flesh of a living soul for a very long time now." Sango just gave Kagura a glare as she turned her attention back on the dead that were beginning to enclose her in a tight circle.

"_Shit! How the hell am I going to fight off all these stupid… oh wait a minute, I know what I need to do._" Sango thought as she picked up her Hiraikotsu and called upon the wind to help her with her plan. She swung her Hiraikotsu with all her might towards the dead minions causing a path for her to run down.

Not wasting a minute she began to sprint down the pathway towards Kagura as she grabbed her returning boomerang and positioned it back on her back she pulled out her sword, Fujin, and tried to slice Kagura in two. Unfortunately Kagura obviously dodged out of the way before that could happen.

"Perhaps I shouldn't underestimate you Sango?"

"Perhaps you should fight me straight on instead of having to rely on the walking dead!" Sango turned around to face the army again and with oneswoop of her Fujin the entire army was ripped into parts by the power of the wind. "Now you have no choice but to face me one on one."

"You think you destroyed my only source of dead bodies? Hello we arein a forest there are other corpses besides the one's buried beneath the ground."

"Yeah like what?"

"Like them." Sango turned towards the forest as dead raccoon's, squirrels, bears; rabbits etc… came out of the forest and started to limp towards Sango.

"You're kidding me right? You think they're going to stop me?" Sango asked as she kept her attention on the almost still furry creatures.

"No, they were just a distraction!" Before Sango could take action Kagura swung her fan and began to cause a giant wind and sent it straight at Sango who could barely keep her balance as the animals behind her were swept away and the wind began to cut at her skin. "You wanted it to be one on one so here you go!"

"Do you think that you can hurt me with my own element?" Sango yelled as she threw her arms out towards the wind as a white light surrounded her and she began to push the wind back towards Kagura.

"I don't get it, how is your wind stronger then mine?"

"Because Kagura, while you got the power from Maeko I was born with the power and controlled it all my life!" With that she made a powerful burst of the wind hit Kagura sending her flying while the fan fell out of her grasp. Sango used the wind to fly up into the sky and cut the fan into pieces and unconditionally broke the black jewel as well. When Sango touched the ground again she looked at Kagura. "So do you want to keep going or are you ready to surrender?"

Kagura looked directly at Sango and smiled, completely shocking Sango.

"Wow. You actually did it, you saved me." Sango looked at her for a second before saying…

"Okay what the heck are you talking about?"

**Kagome vs. Rin: **

"Rin, why are you doing this?" Kagome asked Rin as she got ready to grab an arrow just in case talking itout didn't work.

"I already told, I can't tell you the reason." Was Rin's reply.

"Listen Rin I know you wouldn't do something like this."

"Something like what?"

"Working for Maeko. I met you before remember? You, Kagura, Kanna, and Koharu were so nice before, I just can't except that you betrayed Mistress Kaede." Rin stared at Kagome for a few seconds and then pulled out a staff with an hourglass at the top.

"If you defeat me in combat maybe then I'll be able to tell you what you need to know."

"If that's the only way then so be it." With that their battle began.

Kagome pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Rin; planning to end it with one shot when to Kagome's surprise Rin just raised her staff to sky. The hourglass began to spin and before Kagome could do something all time froze where the two of them stood. Rin was the only one who could still move. She ran behind Kagome quickly and when time was upKagome was able to move again but it was too late for her to realize that Rin was behind and was not prepared to defend herself, and Rin got a clear shot at her.

"AH! How did you get behind me so quickly?" Kagome asked as she gripped her arm. Rin placed her weapon (which was a knife she kept hidden in her kimono) back in its hiding place and faced Kagome to answer her.

"I control time."

"You don't mean you stopped time did you?"

"What else do you think I mean." Before Kagome could answer Rin held up her staff again and again the hourglass began to move and time stopped. Rin was able to get another shot at Kagome as time began again.

Kagome winced at the pain. "_How am I supposed to defeat someone who can stop time and get behind me for a sneak attack?_" Kagome asked herself as Rin looked to be prepared to stop time again. "_That's it!_" Kagome had a plan.

Kagome waited till Rin stopped time again. She could stand a little more pain until her plan could be put into action. And when time restarted she knew she had to take her chance. Before Rin could put her staff to the sky again Kagome began to call upon the earth once again to come to her assistance. She glowed green as the roots came and wrapped themselves around Rin pinning her to where she stood.

"If this is the best you can do Kagome then you have no chance in beating me. I can easily get out of this and as soon as I do I'll have to finish you off."

"That's what you think Rin." Kagome pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the hourglass.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Rin warned, but it was too late. Kagome let loose the arrow and as soon as it hit the hourglass and it broke all time stopped again as the black jewel flew out and landed in Kagome's hand

"Quick! Destroy… that jewel… before time is… stopped forever…" Rin strained to say those words as if someone was trying to stop her…

"Um… okay." Kagome decided to ask questions later as she pulled out Raijin and destroyed the jewel. Sure enough time returned to normal and the roots let Rin go and she fell to the ground. "Now you're going to tell me what I need to know!" Kagome demanded as Rin got off the ground.

Rin smiled at Kagome.

"Now that I've been freed from Maeko's control I'll tell you all you want to know."

------------------------------------------------------------------

FreeTheSoul888 – There's chapter fifteen for you all and I am so very, very sorry that I took such along time to update this story, but now that summer is here I'm planning on updating more often if I can as long as I don't get writers block so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.

Thank you and I'll see you all in the next chapter


End file.
